I Love You
by uzumakiharuno
Summary: This story is about the love life of Naruto and Sakura in their years in high school. Naruto and Sakura tries to fight all the pain they both go through together. Are they fated to love each other in the end?
1. Chapter 1 : The Moment

I love you

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter one : The moment

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha village. Today was a new day since today was the first day of school for all the Konoha students. Konoha has completely grown into a bigger city. Technology has completely impacted the society in the whole country.

**beep beep beep beep**  
"Ugh, I'm so tired…" Naruto slightly moans. Naruto managed to get off his lonely bed. Naruto heads toward his bathroom to wash up. Naruto looks up facing his mirror.  
"Ha, looking good Uzumaki." Naruto thrusts his hand through his hair. "First day of school! I'm a new student too, fuck!"

[Sakura's home]

**beep**  
"Yes! Yes, time for school. I cannot wait to go meet up with Sasuke-kun. Well, see him at school. *picks up phone and calls Ino* Hey Ino!"

"Sakura! Are you ready? If not I'll be at your house to pick you up." Said Ino.

"No, I'm not ready. Yes, you can come to my house!" Said Sakura.

**ding dong**

"What the heck.." Said Sakura. Sakura walks her way to her front door. She peeks out the peek hole. Ino waves at Sakura with an enchanted smile. Sakura opens the door to let Ino in.

"Hi, Sakura!" Ino smiled at Sakura.

"That was quick…" Said Sakura.

"I was already done by 6." Said Ino.

"School doesn't start until 8." Said Sakura

"I know I was just excited. You know to see…" Ino said slowly.

"SASUKE-KUN! Aahhhh!" They both squealed and fell to the floor.

"Oh my, let me go get ready. Oh, can you get our tickets on my dinner table? Thanks Ino-chan." Said Sakura.

"Oi, fine. It's so amazing that we are riding the train to school! I mean we both technically live like 5 miles from school." Said Ino.

"That is far. I wished we lived closer so we can walk and not waste money." Sakura brushes her teeth to the max.

"Why can't we both just get a bike?" Ino asked.

"I don't like those. Too much of a hassle to lock it up at school." Sakura starts to brush her long pink hair.

"Yes, that's true but trains rides can get crowded you know." Ino texted a random friend on Sakura's bed laying down.

"Yes, I know. It can't be that bad." Said Sakura.

"Oh well, hurry up bill board brow!" Said Ino.

Sakura quickly puts on her school uniform on. The school uniforms were simple. White short sleeve dress shirt that was perfect to form the curve of a girl. The black skirt was above past the knee by a tab. The long socks were white and the shoes were black. They both made their way out of Sakura's house.

Sakura and Ino made their way to the train station. There were tons of other students taking the train to school as well. They saw tons of students riding on scooters or two people on one scooter. Some students were on bikes.

"Ugh, look at those cute couples riding together." Ino said in a jealous tone.

"That is really cute…" Said Sakura.

"Watch me make them jealous! I will have a boyfriend before you know it!" Said Ino.

"Hahaha, like who would want to tap you?" Said Sakura.

"I don't know, Sakura. I guess I go after someone in school, duh." Ino twitches her eyes.

"And who would that be?" Asked Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun of course, Sakura. Are you going to find a boyfriend too?" The blissful smile on Ino's face made her excited.

"Yes, of course, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied annoyingly.

"Wait! You can't do that!" Said Ino.

"Yes, I can!" Sakura crosses her arms.

"Too bad! Hahaha! See who can talk to him first!" Ino ran and stuck her tongue at Sakura.

"U-ugh, Ino! Wait for me! Ino! Ino wait fo" Sakura ran after Ino's steps but she ran into someone. Someone who has a masculine structure.

"Uh, are you ok?" Said a voice that Sakura doesn't recognize.

"Huh? Why do I feel so dizzy?" Said Sakura.

"Haha, we ran into each other."

Sakura still couldn't get her visual back completely.

'That voice… It's so warm. This person's hand so warm as well. It felt so… so good. Wait, oh my god! Am I being rape?!' Sakura quickly gains her sight back.

"Back off! RAPE! RAPE!" Sakura screams as loud as she could.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" said the voice.

Sakura looks at the boy. Her cheeks were red as can be.

'Uh, he is rather… Spikey yellow hair, black studs, white short sleeve dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Who was he?' Sakura face grew warmer because the blue eyes guy was looking at her straight in the eyes. Sakura turns her head away quickly to the point he wasn't in her view no more.

"Ahem, are you ok?" Said the voice.

'Is he talking to me? I don't want to talk to him if he is asking me.'

"Hello? Let me help y" He gently placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, but he was interrupted by Sakura screaming.

"AHHHH! RAPE!" Screamed Sakura.

"What?! Not again! I'm trying to help you!" said the voice.

The yellow hair boy walked around to face Sakura. Sakura was blushing so bad the fact she can hear him laughing.

"Hahaha, you have to be kidding me." The guy smiled at her.

Sakura just keeps staring without saying a word.

"Ah, I get it. You can't hear. It's ok I know sign language." The guy smiles and chuckles to himself.

'Sign language? What is he talking about… ? Wait, what?! He thinks I'm deaf!?'

"Haha, hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Oh wait, uhh crap! Haha, 'I can't show that I'm Naruto' Uh, let me help you." He made hand gestures to help her understand what he was saying.

Sakura still stares at him and she suddenly starts to burst up into laughter.

"Phst… HAHAHAHAHA! I can hear you baka! HAHAHA! Wow, how dumb can you be? HAHAHA!" Sakura couldn't control her laugh and everyone around them is staring at them.

"What? You can hear? Why didn't you say so?! You made a fool out of me!" Naruto was embarrassed by the Sakura's reaction.

"ME? I didn't do anything. It was all on you!" Said Sakura.

"Whatever, you helpless liar." Naruto walks away towards the train. Sakura noticed that he was pissed off at her. She didn't realize that he was actually helping her. Sakura trying to stand and loses her balance for a second.

"Wait, wait!" Sakura screamed. Naruto can hear her but chooses to ignore her. Sakura quickly runs in front of Naruto. Sakura was panting really heavy. Sakura stick her arms out while looking down.

"Wait, I… I… I'm sorry..." Sakura tries to catch her breathe.

Naruto looks at her. 'Wow, she runs out of breath fast.'

"It's ok." Said Naruto. Sakura looks up quickly. They both look at each other in the eyes. Sakura's cheeks turns red.

"Well, I'm off to school." Said Naruto. Naruto walks around her and made his way to the train. Sakura was still in the same position with her arms sticking out. 'What the hell am I doing? I look like an idiot!' Sakura quickly sticks her arms down. She sees Naruto enter the train. She followed after him. Naruto turns around and was startled because he was surprised to see this long pink hair standing behind him.

"Uh, why are you following me?" Asked Naruto.

"Uh, I'm not. I'm going to school. *with an attitude and blush*" Said Sakura.

"Oh really? You're empty handed than." Said Naruto.

"What? Psh, no I'm not. *still blushing*" Said Sakura.

"I don't see you carrying a bag… *annoyed*" Said Naruto.

"Haha, wa-wait! Oh my goodness! Where is my bag! Oh wait! There it is!" Sakura points to where she was on the ground at. Naruto looks at where she was pointing.

"HAHAHAHA! Epic fail!" Naruto laughs at Sakura.

"Er, it's not ok!" Sakura tried to cover her face of embarrasment.

"Last call for Konoha High. Please board train now students. Last call for Konoha High. Please board train now students. You have 30 seconds to board. Last call Konoha students." The intercom of the train went off.

"You heard that?" Naruto smiles at Sakura.

"Huh?" Said Sakura.

"It means you better run because you just wasted 10 seconds!" Said Naruto. Sakura hesitated and looked at her bag that is 20 feet from her. Then she felt a wind go by making her hair flow. Sakura looking at her bag and she sees Naruto running. 'What is he doing? Could it be?' Naruto turns around quickly and was running towards Sakura, but before she could do anything. She was pushed back into the train. So Naruto wasn't in her sight anymore. She can hear the train door close. 'Oh no! Did he make it!?'

"Hahahaha, hey look. Her skirt is perfect with her legs."

"Shut up man look at her butt." Sakura could hear guys behind her talking. Sakura tries her best to ignore it. It was so crowded that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Damn, I tap that any day."

"Hey, yo, yo take a picture." Sakura hesitated and closes her eyes really tight. She hopes they would ignore her after that. But it didn't seem like it.

"Hahaha, where is my phone? You idiot give it to me I handed it to you!"

"Here!"

"What the fuck how you switch it to camera?!"

"Here let me help you!"

"What the fuck it isn't camera, it's video!"

"Oh sorry, here give it!"

"No, wait I take a video instead. Hahaha. Alright I'm recording. Damn, look at that nice butt and legs."  
Sakura desperately ignores the stupid guys who was harassing her.

" *whistles* Hey babe! Turn around and strike a sexy pose. Hahaha! Come on baby my make your daddy. Hahaha!" Sakura was tearing up a little because this never happened to her.

"Are you still recording? Hahaha!"

"Fuck yea I am you idiot! Wait let me get closer to her." Sakura tries to walk forward but it was so tight in the train ride.

"Hahaha, hey babe let me get a picture of your undies. What color are you wearing huh? Black, red, or perhaps pink like your long hair? Hahaha!" Sakura could still hear all his friends laugh. Sakura could tell the guy was getting closer and closer.

"Hahaha, here I come ba" Sakura wonders why he all a sudden he hushed up. Sakura turns around quickly. It was Naruto standing in front of her.

"Get the fuck off of her." Naruto clinching his fist. Sakura was glad that someone helped but was shocked that is was Naruto. She thought he didn't make it on the train.

"What the fuck? Who are you?! Her boyfriend!?" The guy tries to pull a punch but Naruto kicks him in the stomach before the guy can get a touch on Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up and leave her alone." Said Naruto with anger.

"Hey this isn't your business man, leave us alone!" Said the other guy's friend.

"I leave you guys alone if you leave her alone." Said Naruto.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up! You're lucky it is tight in here!" the guy who was kicked replied to Naruto.

"Come on Kiba, forget it man. We get him next time." Kiba's friend picked him up from the ground.

"Ugh! Don't touch me!" Kiba raging with anger. The mean guys went back and sat down at their spots. Naruto turns around and looks straight at Sakura's eyes.

"You ok?" Naruto smiles.

"U-uh yea... Thanks." Sakura blushes back.

"Haha, here." Naruto leans toward her a little closer to hand her bag but since it was so crowded their foreheads touched. Sakura was blushing and so did Naruto.

"I-I didn't mean too." Naruto said nervously.

"It's.. It's ok." Sakura answered nervously. Naruto looked up and saw one of the those hanging hand holders. Naruto grabbed it since the ride was bumpy. Naruto looks back at Sakura.

"Hey, sorry." Said Naruto.

"So-sorry for what?" Sakura blushed. Naruto puts his arms around her waist. Now they were closer than ever. Sakura couldn't help but blushed helplessly.

"U-uh.. thanks?" Sakura looks up at Naruto since he was an inch taller. Sakura puts both of her arms around Naruto's waist. You could tell Naruto was enjoying the ride. Sakura cheeks were red as cherry. She couldn't help but pout her mouth and made no eye contact with Naruto. Sakura was embarrassed and Naruto could tell. Naruto chuckles to himself. 'What the hell Sakura, he is a stranger you idiot.'

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sakura still didn't make eye contact with Naruto.

"You sure? You're kind of squeezing me hard. Haha." Said Naruto.

"I-I just wanted to have a better grip so I won't fall. *blushes*" Sakura said with no eye contact. Sakura still had that pouting face of hers. 'Haha, she is kind of cute for a short temper chick.'

"So… You go to Konoha High? I never had seen you around." Sakura asked still making no eye contact.

"Haha, I'm new to town." Said Naruto.

"Oh, that's cool. How do you like it so far?" Still no eye contact.

"Haha, other than the perverted guys I'm enjoying the moment." Said Naruto. Sakura widens her eyes and blushes more. 'What? He is enjoying this moment? He's warm and soft voice. He smells really good too.'

"So you had been around here for a while?" Naruto asked.

"I had been around since a little baby." Sakura reply still makes no eye contact. The train slows down until the final little brake was a little rougher than expected. Naruto leans closer to Sakura. Their lips were next to each other. Sakura looks up and made contact with Naruto's eye. Their lips weren't touching but they can still feel that presence. 'His eyes are so gentle. I can feel his lips...' Naruto pulls away quickly.

"Uhh, we can leave now." Naruto blushes while looking at Sakura.

"Oh, yea *they both release quickly and fixes their clothing* So.. I guess I see you around." Sakura didn't make eye contact with Naruto.

"Yea, I see you around. *they both started to walk to a different direction from each other* oh wait!" Naruto turns around and Sakura turns around as well.

"Yea?" Said Sakura.

"Your bag." Naruto sticks out his arm.

"Oh thanks, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Haha, no problem and oh stay out of trouble, you troublemaker haha." Naruto smiles and walks off from the opposite direction Sakura was going.

"SAKURA! Where the hell you been?!" Ino screamed fierce fully. Sakura turns around quickly. She runs to Ino as fastest as she can. Sakura hugs Ino tightly.

"You know I was scared! I was looking everywhere for you! Saku-ra… 'Why is she crying?' You ok?" Ino asked.

"I-Ino I'm so glad I found you. I thought I was going be raped by some guys." Sakura cried out to Ino.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL!? WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?!" Ino was in total rage.

"I don't know. Some guy's name that I don't ever want to hear. *crying*"

"Sakura… Don't worry; please don't leave my side again ok?" Ino said.

"Ok, thank you Ino. Lets go to class Ino." Sakura said. They both walked their way to class.

Hope you enjoyed my first story but TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2 : Impossible

Chapter 2 : Impossible

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

As all of Konoha students walked into their classes teachers were just making their way in. Every student enters their first block.

"So Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" said Tsunade.

"Yes." Said Naruto.

"It's great to see you again." Said Tsunade.

"Great to see you again as well." Said Naruto.

"It's good you're still in school. So you're on your third year. How impressive, haha." Said Tsunade.

"Is that an insult? BAAAA-CHAN." Said Naruto.

"Baa-chan? Stop calling me that! Hurry up and go to your class!" Said Tsunade.

"That's the problem. I don't know where my classes are!" said Naruto. Tsunade throws a map of the school at Naruto's face.

"Good luck! If teachers wonder why you're late tell them to call me." Tsunade said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Naruto smiled and left the office.

"Ugh, where the hell am I going?" Naruto keeps looking around every turn and every hall way. "Fuck, I'm screwed." Naruto keeps walking and keeps walking. Then Naruto would walk by classes and see students working on paper or standing saluting their teacher. Naruto would see some students getting yelled at. He chuckled to himself and made his way upstairs. While he was walking upstairs he saw a beautiful girl. Naruto paused and he can hear his heartbeat faster and louder. Before he realizes it his mouth was slight open. 'She's… beautiful.' As he watch the girl struggle to put up the poster on the wall. He chuckled to himself. 'How cute.' Naruto smiles and walks his way up to her. Before he reached to her some guy came by and stopped at the girl.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto in shocked by recognizing the voice. 'Hey I know that voice!' Naruto knew it! It was that guy.

"Hi, Kiba." Hinata smiles back at Kiba.

"Need help?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, haha. I can't reach high enough." Said Hinata.

"Hahaha, it's ok Hinata. Here give me the poster." Said Kiba. Hinata hands Kiba the poster. As Naruto watched all this.

'How in the hell can this guy be this nice? There is no way because earlier he was harassing that one girl on the train. Oh fuck! I don't even know her name! Just great, ugh.' When Naruto saw them leave, he finally took a step again to look for his class. 'Where the heck is room D4. I'm already on the fourth floor.' Then realized he walked the wrong way so he turned around. 'Ahhh, Kakashi Hatake. English 3.' The door was closed and Naruto peaked threw the little window since all the blinds were close so he couldn't look through them. When he looked he saw the pink hair girl from earlier. Naruto noticed how she looked out through the window. She wasn't paying any attention the teacher. Then Sakura turns her head. She happened to turn and looked at the door. This shocked the both of them. 'Who the hell was that?!' Sakura didn't know who was looking at her through the little window at the door.

"Sakura, what is wrong?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looks up and faked her smile.

"It's nothing sensei, haha." Answered Sakura.

"Ok, well then may we begin to read again? Shikamaru pick up from the last spot." Said Kakashi.

"What a drag… * looks at his book* As the rain falls down on her… on her… Kakashi do I really have to read?" Said Shikamaru.

"Yes, this is the best romantic story ever been published." Said Kakashi.

"What a draaag. *looks down at his book again* As the rain falls down her lips. She can feel how cold the drops on her lips were… As she closed her eyes… She wanted to te""Oi! Shut the fuck up!" Pein said.  
"You shut the fuck up! You prick!" said Neji.

Naruto quickly turned around and he didn't even realize that there was a fight going on behind his back. The class can hear it outside of their class. All the students open the blinds to take a peak. Naruto quickly ducks down and squatted. Naruto can see that Pein punches Neji's face. Neji gets back up and punches Pein in the stomach. As the boys kept beating each other up. Kakashi ran out to the hall way as fast as he can.

"Boys, boys! Stop!" Kakashi screamed. The two boys ignored Kakashi and kept fighting. Then Kakashi grabbed both of the guys' neck around his arms.

"You boys are so silly…" Then Kakashi bumps their heads together. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Then Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto.

"Who are you? Why are you out of class?!" Said Kakashi.

"Uh.. I just got here." Naruto said nervously.

"Ah, I see. Who is your teacher?" Kakashi asked.

"You? Haha" Naruto replied.

"Oh I see, well come here." Said Kakashi.

"Ok, sensei." Naruto drops his book bag down and slowly walked up to Kakashi and the boys. As he got up the students were rambling.

"Oh my, look at that yellow hair guy. He is cute. *squeals*" Said Ino.

"Oh… it's that boy, Ino. He is the guy from the train…" Said Sakura. Sakura was really surprised to see Naruto there at the moment.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! HE GOES TO OUR SCHOOL!? Fuck this! I should have known! Too cute to be true!" Ino screamed and ran out the door to the hall way where the guys were at.

"WAIT! Ino! No, he isn't the one who did it! He helped me!" Sakura was following Ino trying to stop Ino from embarrassment.

"YOU! You're mine!" Ino pointing at Naruto's back. Naruto turns around and saw a pretty mad girl. Then he noticed Sakura behind her. This made the situation even worst. Then Naruto looked at Ino again. Naruto kept contact with Ino.

"You're a pretty mad, girl." Naruto chuckled.

"You're damn right!" Ino yelled.

"Ino! What are you doing?!" Kakashi interrupted.

"I… I need to talk to the yellow hair guy." Ino replied back nicely.

"Get back in class!" Said Kakashi.

"Ye-yes, sensei." Ino looked at Naruto one more time with a devil's face. She sign language him back by telling him something. 'You're mine!' evil looks to Naruto. The only thing Naruto could do was smirk. Then Ino went back Ino and grabs Sakura's arm. Sakura was still facing and staring at Naruto. Naruto was doing the same as well. Then Sakura was no longer in sight of Naruto. 'What are you doing here pinky?' Naruto wonder to himself.

"Oi, yellow hair." Said Kakashi.

" 'What? Did he just call me yellow hair!?' *turns around* Yes, sensei." Said Naruto.

" Go stand in my class and wait for me when I come back." Kakashi whispered to Naruto's ear.

" 'WHAT THE HELL! He made me stand up for that!?' Yes, sensei…" Naruto turns around and grabbed his bag and went inside of Kakashi's room. Kakashi took the boys to the office to figure out the reason why the boys were having a cat fight.

As Naruto walked in the classroom, everyone just got silent. Naruto stood there looking at all the students since they were staring him down.

"Uh, hi?" Said Naruto.

"Ah, aren't you a cutie." Said Karin.

"Uh. Haha." Naruto being all blushed up.

"My name is Karin, and you're?" Said Karin.

"I'm…" Before Naruto could finished he was interrupted.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Said Sakura. Everyone looked at her and she begin to slowly build up blush.

"Uh, haha, yea." Said Naruto looking at Sakura. 'Ha, she remembers my name.'

"You two know each other?" Karin asked.

"Uh, no?" Said Naruto. Sakura looked at him and was surprised by his answer. 'What? How can you not know me? Does he not remember me?'

"Oh, good, because *walking closer to Naruto and leans over to Naruto's ear and whispers* don't talk to her. She isn't any good. I drink you down babe. Give me a time and lets do it." Said Karin. Everyone was wondering what Karin whispered to Naruto. Sakura especially wanted to know.

"Haha, what? 'Whoa, that was something.' How about you give me a time and place?" Naruto smirked back at her. Naruto wasn't going to waste his chance. Everyone gasped and that moment on Sakura knew that Naruto was just like the boy who harassed her on the train. 'What? He isn't different is he? I knew it was too good to be true.' Sakura thought to herself before letting out a drop of tear.

"So then it's settle then. Lets keep in touch. Here let me give you my number. *puts her arms around Naruto's neck and whispers* 349-359-2369 and don't forget to call me tonight. * as she pulled away she licked Naruto's cheek very slow* See you then." Said Karin. Everyone was shocked about what just happened and then the rumor spread throughout the whole school.

lol hope you guys like it... thanks for reading TO BE CONTINUED! i made a few changes since i realized it didnt make any sense for some parts of this chapter. -_- i need to make sure that the person who reads my stuff CORRECTS me before i post. it's fine xD sorry this was my least favorite chapter...


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealous

Chapter 3 : Jealous

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

When the end of first period ended Sakura left the room quick as possible. Naruto had been waiting patiently to talk to her. Naruto grab his stuff and tried to go after her tracks.

"Wait!" Naruto screamed at Sakura but she purposely ignores him. 'Why? Why do you have to be the same!' Sakura refused to turn and face the guy who save her but was worse than the guy who harassed her in the train. Naruto holding her like that in the train. She felt like she was taken advantage of. She thought of it as a chance Naruto can use her to feel her waist.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto screamed once more. Sakura still refuses to look back.

"Pinky!" Naruto screamed. Sakura suddenly stopped at the tip of her toes. 'He called me Pinky? Was this a nickname?' Naruto runs in front of her. Naruto was panting and she can tell he was tired.

"H-hey, *trying to catch a hold of his breathe while looking down* slow down. Haha, you can walk fast. *Naruto looks up* So" Naruto noticed tears was coming out of her eyes. Naruto wonder why she was tearing up. Naruto gave a gentle smile and slowly put his hand on her cheek.

"Here, let me wipe away those tears." Naruto smiled. Sakura was pissed than ever. 'Stop! You're hurting me even more! This is too good to be true.'

"Don't cry, you look too cute when you cry." Said Naruto. 'That comment, please stop.' Naruto can tell that her eyes had become more watery.

"Haha, Pinky you're so adorable." Said Naruto.

"Hey! Get your fucking hands off of her!" Ino yelled. Naruto was in shocked to be yelled by the same girl. Naruto takes his hands off of Sakura's cheek. Ino saw Sakura's tears and she burst into flames.

"You fucking tool! Stop harassing her! Go fucking mess with that slut!" Said Ino. Naruto was getting upset because Ino didn't understand what was going on.

"I wasn't harassing her a" *SLAPS!* Naruto froze and turned away from Ino. Naruto look straight into Sakura's eyes.

'Why? Why did you slap me?' Ino was super shocked as well that Sakura slapped Naruto.

"Le-leave, Naruto." Sakura looked away from Naruto. Naruto just couldn't believe how Sakura slapped him.

"I-I" Naruto was interrupted but.

"I said leave." Said Sakura.

"Fine, you want me to leave? Then I will." Naruto looks away and walked downstairs to his next block.

"Woo hoo! Way to go Sakura!" Ino smiling at Sakura.

"Ino…" Said Sakura.

"Oh, what's wrong? You just kicked his ass!" Said Ino.

"Lets go to class." Sakura fake her smile towards Ino. 'I know what something is wrong Sakuraaa.'

Sakura and Ino walked to their next class for second period to learn. When she walked in and the first person she noticed was Naruto! He wasn't even looking her way but still mad her mad to see him. Naruto was looking out the window. It was raining outside. The forecast was rain all day today. How sad it was the first day of school too. Sakura just silently walked to her seat at the back. She sat a few seats from Naruto. She can't help but look at him. It's not like he would ever noticed her looking at him. Sakura didn't say a word to anyone. Ino also didn't say a word. Only the teacher spoke today in class. Naruto never looked back to check if anyone was behind him. 'Why Sakura? Look at him. He is so still. He is like frozen like a statue.' Second period by super slower, slower than a snail.

It was time for lunch already. Sakura hoped for this break to refresh her mind.

"Oi, Sakuraaa. Lighten up the mood missy." Said Ino.

"Tsk, today has been chaos." Sakura replied with an annoyed tone.

"Oi, it's not like you planned it to be like this." Said Ino.

"You're right, but Naruto…" Said Sakura.

"Don't talk about Naruto." Said Ino.

"It's not like I want to talk about him." Said Sakura.

"Anyways what happened in the train anyways?" Ino asked.

"Naruto… He wasn't the one who harass me…" Said Sakura.

"WHAT?" Ino was awfully confused.

"Naruto helped me from those jerks…" Said Sakura.

"Ok, wait! So this whole time I thought he was the one who harass you? Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" Said Ino.

"Not my fault you jumped to conclusion!" Said Sakura.

"Wait, then we were you crying before second period? I mean he was there when that happened." Said Ino.

"I know, but it wasn't because I got harass or did I?" Said Sakura.

"What did you two do, Sakura?" Ino asked in a nosey way.

"While riding on the train here. Naruto had his arm around my waist and I had my arms around his waist. It wasn't anything romantic! It was just the fact we didn't want to fall over." Said Sakura.

"So, Naruto is a good after all. Ha, wow he isn't bad after all." Said Ino.

"Ino, you're missing the whole point." Said Sakura.

"What? No I'm not. He is a hero." Said Ino.

"Did you see what happened between Karin and him!?" Sakura screamed with jealousy.

"Ohhhh, I get it now. *winks winks* you're jealous." Ino laughs at Sakura.

"No I'm not!" Sakura cheeks turn red.

"Sakuraaaa, admit it. You like him; after all he did help you at the time you were in trouble. How romantic, Sakura." Said Ino.

"Just because he helped me once or twice doesn't mean anything." Sakura trying to avoid Ino from showing her red cherry cheeks.

"Speak of the devil, look Sakura guess who it is." Said Ino.

"Tsk, Pinky. I don't know why you slapped me. I want to know what I did wrong to make you feel that way." Naruto asking without even making eye contact. Sakura looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, I wished I never have met you." Sakura said this with a straight face.

"Tsk, fine if you want it that way. I should have let those guys harassed you." Naruto walks away angry.

"Psh, if I never bumped into you I would have never met those guys." Sakura whispered that to herself.

"Sakura, you're being too harsh on Naruto." Said Ino.

"No I'm not. I just met him today. Who cares if I can make a friend that fast then I can later." Said Sakura.

"Ugh, Sakura you're so mean." Ino shrug.

"Well, well, well, the two ugly ducklings." Said Hinata. Ino and Sakura wasn't in the mood for fun anymore.

"Shut up Hinata!" Ino screamed.

"Oh wow, so scary. Worst combat ever, fugly." Said Hinata.

"Leave us alone Hinata, no one wants to talk to someone who bullies others." Said Sakura.

"Ha, super weak. Well, I saw the new boy come here. He is quite an easy target. *smirks*" Said Hinata.

"Don't go near him! He isn't your toy!" Said Sakura.

"Awww, someone has a soft side for the new kid. I have to admit he is rather juicy. Only if I can get a hold of him. *wink* You know what I mean." Said Hinata.

"Just leave Naruto out of this!" Said Sakura.

"Naruto? What a cute name for a cute guy. Thanks, ugly duckling one. I'm going to go sit next to him. Ha, just you watch."

Hinata walks away and walks towards Naruto. Sakura hesitates and doesn't know what to do. Why would she care?

'What should I do? Ugh, why should I even care?!' As they sat and see Hinata talking to Naruto.  
"I wish I know what they were talking about." Said Ino.

"I don't even want to know. *looks down her hand and squeezes her hands together*" Said Sakura.

"Hi." Hinata smiles at Naruto. Naruto looks up and liked what he was seeing. 'Wow, she actually came and talked to me.'

"Hi." Naruto nervously said.

"So, Naruto?" Hinata giggles. 'Wow her giggle is adorable.

"Yea, and you're?" Said Naruto.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata smiles and sticks her hand out for a handshake. They both shook hands. 'Her hands are so soft… She even looked soft and she sounds soft!'

While Sakura was saw the action that was happening a few tables away. She had finally agreed to herself that she was jealous. 'Sakura, of course you are jealous. I mean look at him. How can a guy like him get caught up with bitches like Hinata and Karin? That doesn't make sense!'

"So, Naruto, you're doing anything afterschool?" Said Hinata.

"Uhh, no. Why?" He smirked back.

"Haha, mmm, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house?" Said Hinata.

"Haha, isn't too soon?" Said Naruto. Hinata smirked and got closer to Naruto and whispered.

"My parents aren't going to be home til next Friday. So how about we mingle?" said Hinata.

"Uh, haha, really?" Naruto smiled back.

"It is all free." Hinata pulls herself back slowly. Her cheek and Naruto's brushed against each other's.

Hinata can see Sakura from her view. Hinata knew it was ticking Sakura off.

"That bitch." Said Sakura.

"Tell me about it, just ignore it. She is just messing with Naruto because of you." Said Ino.  
They both watched Hinata walked off while Hinata runs her hand over Naruto's shoulder.

"Ugh that is so sickening." Said Ino.

"I need to talk to Naruto." Said Sakura. Sakura walk to Naruto and he started to stand and walked off before she can reach Naruto. As Naruto was walking away, she grabbed his left hand. Naruto was shocked because Sakura was mad at him. 'What the fuck, so bi polar.' Naruto just let Sakura drag him to an empty hall way. They both stopped and there was silent for seconds.

"What do you want?" Naruto said while Sakura is facing the opposite direction.

"Don't hang out with Karin and Hinata." Sakura beg.

"Ha, why should I? It's not like you're my girlfriend." Naruto said. That statement electrocuted Sakura.

"Girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Naruto scream. Sakura turns facing Naruto.

"I don't care! I'm just trying to return a favor when you helped me!" Said Sakura.

"You're jealous." Naruto look her straight in the eye.

"N-no… I'm not Naruto." Sakura look him straight in the eye. There was silence till Naruto slowly made his way closer to Sakura.

"Really? *Naruto slowly puts both of his hands on her waist* Are you really? *Naruto slowly moved his head towards hers.* Tell me now, were you really jealous? *Naruto angles his head a little bit to wear it can reach Sakura's lips.* Answer me, girlfriend." Sakura didn't nudge at all because she knows she lied to him. She couldn't make her way out of this situation or did she really want Naruto's lips on her lips.

the last two chapters are too short. i'll shall type more than 2,000 words each chapter! TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Rain

Chapter 4 : The Rain

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Haruno Sakura." Naruto pauses before his lips reached Sakura's.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"Haruno Sakura, that's my name." Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"Oh." Naruto didn't know what to say really. 'Haha, can this day get any better?'

"Please let me go.*annoyed*" Said Sakura.

"Oh, right." Naruto lets Sakura go and steps back.

"I'm leaving…" Sakura standing confidently.

"Oh *cough* yea." Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"Bye." Sakura starts to walk off to the cafeteria.

"Wa-wait. Sakura, good job." Said Naruto. Sakura turns around and faces Naruto.

"Huh?"Said Sakura.

"Haha, nothing, bye." Said Naruto. Sakura just turned around and walked away. 'What the hell was that for? Saying good job to me.'

"Oi, Hinata what took you so long?" Said Kiba. Kiba and Hinata are in the library sitting at a table during lunch time.

"Ugh, those two fugly ducklings that's all." Said Hinata.

"I want to meet those two fugly ducklings." Said Kiba.

"Why? Who cares anyways, I met the new boy today. His name was Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Haha, our school has so many new students." Said Kiba.

"This new boy is the same as all the others." Said Hinata.

"You got that right! They are always the same. They are all boring as shit." Said Kiba.

"Ugly students like always, but this yellow hair boy was cute." Said Hinata.

"Wait, what? *stands up slamming the desk* Does he have marks on his face?!" Said Kiba.

"Uhhh, calm down, haha, and yes. How did you know?" Said Hinata.

"That jackass! So he is a new student! I should've known!" Said Kiba. Kiba walks away from Hinata and heads towards the cafeteria.

"Ki-Kiba! Where are you going?!" Said Hinata.

"I'm going to find that jackass!" Said Kiba.

"Ugh, he's so annoying. *annoyed*" Said Hinata.

Kiba enters the cafeteria screaming. Everyone looks to see if he was nuts.

"NARUTO! Show your ass up! NARUTO! I know here somewhere!" Kiba kept screaming.

Ino and Sakura looked back and saw Kiba.

" *shocked* Ino! He's the guy from the train!" Said Sakura.

"Ok, lets verify it before I go on rage!" Said Ino.

"I'm positive!" Said Sakura.

"Wait! Why is he calling Naruto's name? *confused*" Said Ino.

"That was what I was wondering." Said Sakura.

"Do you think they know each other?" Said Ino.

"I don't think so." Said Sakura.

"NARUTO! Where the fuck are you?!" Said Kiba.

"Shut up." Said Sasuke.

"HUH?! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kiba screamed.

"You're annoying *glares* you're ruining my lunch." Said Sasuke.

" *scared* ugh, ok…" Said Kiba.

"Kiba, where is your gang at huh?" Said Shikamaru.

"They're obviously here at school!" Said Kiba.

"Really? We can beat you down since your gang isn't here. *stands up and crosses arms* So Kiba what do you say?"

Said Shikamaru.

"I-I can beat your ass right here! Come on!" Said Kiba.

"What a drag. *runs towards Kiba* Too easy! AHHHHH!" Shikamaru swings his arm towards Kiba.

"Wha-what?" Shikamaru's arm was blocked.

"Hehe, leave the poor boy alone." Said Naruto. Naruto pushes the arm off. 'What?! Poor boy!?' Kiba thought.

"Haha, well the new guy from my first block." Said Shikamaru.

"Leave him alone. He wasn't looking for you." Said Naruto.

"So the new guy is being a tough guy, huh?" Said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, lets leave." Said Sasuke. Shikamaru turns his head to Sasuke.

"Come on, just having a little fun." Said Shikamaru.

"They aren't worth it." Said Sasuke.

"Tsk, won't you get off your ass and come here pretty boy?" Said Naruto.

"Ha, *stands up and faces Naruto face to face* you think fighting in a cafeteria is good enough? That is such a baby's

move. I rather beat you up in front of the whole damn school, kitty." Said Sasuke.

"My name isn't kitty, you scardy cat. You can't even fight in front of a small little crowd. You're scared to get your ass beaten." Said Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Seriously, I see you around little pussy. Shikamaru, Choji, Lee lets leave this damn area." They all walked away. Naruto turns around and faces Kiba.

"You're such an idiot." Said Naruto.

"What? 'Why the hell did he help me for?'." Said Kiba.

"So, we meet again after all." Said Naruto.

"Ugh, shut up! I could've beaten them up!" Said Kiba.

"Hahaha, looks like you were going to get beat up." Said Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up!" Said Kiba.

"Ugh, I don't want to fight I still have classes. *annoyed* Anyways who were those guys?" Said Naruto.

"Tsk, they are the Taka gang." Kiba replied.

"Taka? Haha, what a funny name. I'm guessing you have a name for your gang." Said Naruto.

"Tsk, it's called Hebi." Said Kiba.

"Oh, haha." Said Naruto.

"So… I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Said Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto.

"It's not over between us two." Said Kiba.

"Hahaha, I'm positive we are done. I have no business with you." Said Naruto.

"Yea... ... Naruto, want to join Hebi?" Said Kiba.

"Hahaha, I pass." Said Naruto.

"Why not?" Said Kiba.

"I don't like drama." Said Naruto.

"Hahaha, sure. If you didn't you wouldn't have stop Shikamaru." Said Kiba.

"Ha, those guys are annoying." Said Naruto.

" 'Oh, I see' Hey, you join. You can beat up Uchiha Sasuke." Said Kiba.

" 'Uchiha… Sasuke…' You know what I join Hebi then." Said Naruto.

"Alright!" said Kiba. Naruto and Kiba shakes hands.

[Ino and Sakura]

"SAKURA! Look! I think they do know each other!" Said Ino.

"I know I can see. What the hell!" Said Sakura.

"So, the whole time they worked as a team!" Said Ino.

"Ugh, how can I be so stupid?!" Said Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm lost…" Said Ino.

"How?! Naruto's a jerk as well! Just forget it." Said Sakura.

"Sakuraaa, forget about him. Come on lets go to our next class." They both walked to their third block.

"Hahaha, look at this." Said Kiba.

"Look at what? *enters the classroom*" Said Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto! You're in this class as well?" Said Kiba.

"Yes, what are you looking at?" Said Naruto.

"I'm just looking at the Konoha playboy book. Hahaha!" Said Kiba.

"Ugh, you're so dirty minded." Said Naruto.

"Hey, man. I'm the biggest dog around here. All the ladies want me you know?" Said Kiba.

"You suck at putting a good impression on a girl." Said Naruto.

"Really? Like when?" Said Kiba.

"Gah, you're an idiot! You fucking fool! You were being mean to the that pink hair girl." Said Naruto.

"Ahhh, Hahaha, that was Haruno Sakura." Said Kiba.

"Wait, you know her?" Said Naruto.

"Duh, who doesn't know one of the hottest chick in school?" Kiba relaxes his legs on desk and crosses arms behind his back. "Come on Naruto. Get with the program." Said Kiba.

"That's strange haha." Said Naruto.

"What is?" Said Kiba.

"Because you still harassed her!" Said Naruto.

"So, it doesn't matter. She doesn't even know who I am." Said Kiba.

"Still, what if she had the same class with you?" Said Naruto.

"Yea right. It won't happen." Said Kiba.

"Uh..Kiba…" Said Naruto.

"What?" Said Kiba.

"Look at the door…" Said Naruto.

"What the hell!" Said Kiba.

"HAHAHA! You spoke too soon you fool." Said Naruto.

"Ugh, what the hell is she doing here?" Said Kiba.

"You're screwed." Said Naruto.

"She won't do anything." Said Kiba. Naruto and Kiba tried to ignore the girl at the door. That girl was of course Sakura. Who knew they would end up in the same class.

"Er..Sakura…" Said Ino.

"Yea I know." Said Sakura. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Ino, Sakura, good to have you guys back this year." Said Kurenai.

"Hi, sensei." Said Sakura.

"Yea, hey sensei. Good to be back as well" Said Ino.

"What are you two doing? Go sit down. Well there is only two seats available. Sakura go sit behind Kiba." Kiba was shocked by Sakura sitting behind him. The girl who he harassed on the train earlier.

"Ino… you sit in the front than." Said Kurenai. Sakura and Ino made their way to their seats. Kiba looked down on his desk. Sakura didn't make effort to look at his way at all. Sakura looked at Naruto but he wasn't even looking. As class started no one talked. The storm was still passing through. The lightning would brighten the class. The thunder roar would scare some of the girls in the class. Naruto sat next to Kiba so Sakura could see Naruto from behind Kiba.

'Naruto, how could you?' Sakura's thought won't pull away from Naruto.

"Kiba, you doing anything afterschool today?" Said Naruto.

"Huh? Haha, no. Why?" Kiba eagerly wanted to know what Naruto had to say.

"I have some plans. You want to join?" Said Naruto.

"Haha, depends what it is." Said Kiba.

"Well, there are these two girls." Said Naruto. Sakura didn't like this conversation one bit. Even if she turned away she can still hear them talk. There was no point so she kept her eyes down her desk.

"These girls are pretty. They want to hook up." Said Naruto.

"Oi! That is what I like to hear! Who are they?" Said Kiba.

"You will see for sure. I give her number to you." Said Naruto.

"Her? Only one girl?" Said Kiba.

"Only one of the girls gave me her number. The other girl, I'm still trying to figure out her number." Said Naruto.

"Ah, ok I don't care. Yea give me her number." Said Kiba. Naruto hands Karin's number to Kiba. Kiba didn't have a clue who it was.

"Just call her up and meet her up I guess. Haha." Said Naruto.

"Why? You're not going to call?" Said Kiba.

"I'm more interested in the other girl." Said Naruto.

"Oh I get it. You like to chase the girl down huh? Hahaha, well I want to meet this girl." Said Kiba. 'Ha, whatever. Hinata is a bitch. Why would Naruto want to chase her down? I'm annoyed with these two jerks.' But Sakura was interrupted in her thoughts.

"Sakura, want to do something after school?"

"Huh?" Said Sakura.

"Want to do something afterschool?" Said Naruto. Even Kiba was shocked the fact Naruto wanted to hang out with Sakura when they both already had plans.

"U-uh, what?" Said Sakura.

"Do you want to hang out afterschool?" Naruto smiles.

"I… don't know…" Sakura wasn't sure to believe a jerk like Naruto.

"Hehe, it's fine Haruno. I can wait forever." Naruto smiles.

"Oi, Naruto I thought we were hanging out afterschool?" Said Kiba.

"I will after you apologize to Haruno." Said Naruto. Sakura kept looking at Naruto. She was completely lost. Naruto wants Kiba to apologize. Isn't that a big favor? 'Naruto what are you doing?' Sakura still wasn't certain to trust Naruto.

"Uh, what? Naruto you have to be kidding me right?*fake laugh*" Said Kiba.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have said it." Said Naruto.

"Fine, whatever. *turns around* Sakura… I'm sorry…" Said Kiba. Sakura didn't say a word back to Kiba.

"Give me your phone Kiba." Said Naruto.

"Uh, ok…" Kiba hands his phone over. Naruto stood up and threw it down to the ground. Kiba and Sakura was alerted form this action.

"Oi! Naruto! What are you doing!?" Said Kiba.

"What do you think! You didn't send the video to anyone right?" Said Naruto.

"No." Said Kiba.

"Good, here." Naruto hands his phone to Kiba.

"Thanks?" Said Kiba.

"Since I broke your phone, have my phone. It already has the girl's number on there. It is under Red." Said Naruto.

"Thanks? I lost so many contacts in my phone! Most of all my pictures! You have only 3 contacts! What the hell!" Said Kiba.

"I only add in important contacts." Naruto sits back down.

"Ugh, whatever this is fine. I will have fun with the girl tonight." Said Kiba.

"Haha, *turns to Sakura* so what do you say Sakura?" Naruto grins at her.

"I…no." Said Sakura.

"Wha-what? Haha, you serious?" Said Naruto.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have said it." Said Sakura.

"Hahaha 'She used the same line as I did.' Ok what floats your boat." Naruto smiles and looks away. 'Dammit'

The rain is still falling during school hours. It was finally the last period. The first day of school is about to come to an end. Hearing all the students cheer as if it was the last day of school. Students excited to get the first day of school over. It was great to see the faces you recognized again.

"Oi, Naruto! One more period, hahaha. " Said Kiba. Kiba and Naruto walks out of class.

"Yea but it's so gloomy outside." Said Naruto.

"Eh, fuck the weather it's time to get it on." Said Kiba.

"Er.. just go to class *kicks Kiba on the butt*" Said Naruto.

"Hahaha, see you soon Naruto!" Said Kiba. They both went their separate ways.

"Sakuraaa, how you feeling? Hahaha, sensei had to put you at the back with the boys." Said Ino.

"So.*annoyed*" Said Sakura.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. Think of it as fate!" Said Ino.

"Naruto made Kiba apologize to me…" Said Sakura.

"Oh. That is odd…" Said Ino.

"I know tell me about it." Said Sakura.

"Come on lets go to class." Said Ino. Naruto and Sakura didn't have the last period together.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* The school bell goes off. Yay, the first day of school was finally over! Felt like the last day of school. Then again there is still school.

"Oi, Naruto! I'm going to text the girl." Said Kiba. Naruto and Kiba look at the phone and looks at what Kiba types. _Hey babe where u wanna meet?_

"Ooooohhoooo, I can't wait man!" Said Kiba.

"Kiba, don't you have anything else better to do?" Said Naruto.

"No, man. This is what I plan to do this year." Said Kiba.

"No life man." Said Naruto.

"Sure, I sure don't beca" Naruto wasn't even listening to Kiba. What Naruto was looking at was more extraordinary.

'Haha, what is she doing? It's raining so hard.' Naruto and Kiba stands in front of the school's front door while Kiba kept talking. Naruto saw Sakura walked off. Sakura was running in the rain. 'What? She didn't bring an umbrella?' As Sakura crosses the road, Naruto was startled.

"Sa-Sakura!" Naruto yells.

"Oi, Naruto! Hold up!" Said Kiba but Naruto had already followed Sakura's tracks.

"Ugh, what the hell is his problem? *bleep*" Kiba looks at his new phone. "Ah haaa, she replied back. Huh? Oh, street address and time."

Sakura ran towards the train station and enters before the door closes. Naruto tried to keep up with Sakura. Naruto entered the train but not the same cart. He could see Sakura through the tiny window that connects the train. He saw Sakura trying to dry out her hair in the other cart. Naruto chuckles and walks to the cart Sakura was in. Before Naruto enter he shakes his head to get rid most of the water on him. He walked closer and closer to her.

"Sa" Naruto stopped before he can say her name. Naruto saw Sasuke walking towards Sakura. 'Do they know each other?'

"Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

"Here. It's a letter for you." Said Sasuke. 'Is that a love letter?!' Naruto was hoping it wasn't a love letter.

"Oh, from who?" Said Sakura.

"Lee." Then Sasuke just walks away from Sakura. 'Ugh, that bastard I didn't think he knew Sakura!'

"Uh… Oh… *she opens the note and reads it* UM… EWWWWWW." Sakura disgusted by the love letter. Sakura never liked Lee in a romantic way. Lee has always had a crush on her. But times like this Sakura didn't accept the love affection because she has her own. Naruto was wondering what was going on since Sakura was blushing. Naruto had lost his courage to talk to her. 'What should I do now?' Naruto just stood from a far looking at Sakura from time to time. Sakura never looked at Naruto's way. Naruto was glad because he didn't want Sakura to know that he was staring at her.

'That stupid Ino. Why did she ditch me? *shrugs* Oh well, she had club anyways.'

The train has finally reached its designation. Sakura walked out of the cart and made her way to a tree. 'Ugh, why is it still raining so hard?' Sakura looks up and sticks her hand out to feel the rain. Sakura steps back quickly and looks back down. It was Naruto. Naruto had put his hand on hers. Naruto was just smiling at Sakura. 'Where did he come from?'

"Hey, Sakura." Said Naruto.

"He-hey, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm standing under a tree." Said Sakura.

"Yep, that's obvious *looks up at the tree* It doesn't really block the rain, haha." They both were still holding each other's hand. Sakura pulls her hand back while Naruto was still looking up. Naruto looks back down and smiles at Sakura.

"You still don't want to do anything?" Said Naruto.

"No." Said Sakura.

"Why not?" Said Naruto.

"I have plans." Sakura is still blushing as Naruto took a step closer to her. 'Wha, don't come any closer.'

"You sure?" Said Naruto.

"Mhmm, I have to go." Sakura walks into the rain. Naruto couldn't understand why she was ignoring him. Naruto still followed her tracks. Sakura knew he was following her still. 'Stop following me please.'  
They both were drenched by the rain. Naruto didn't understand why he was still chasing after her. Every moment Sakura did, Naruto observed and study her movements. Even though Naruto didn't talk to her he was still very happy the fact he was able to see Sakura. Sakura all of a sudden stopped middle of the walk way. Naruto stopped as well. 'Sakura, what are you doing? You're going to catch a cold.' Those were the words he wanted to tell her.

"Sa"

"Stop following me." Sakura still facing forward.

"I'm not." Said Naruto.

"Yes, you are. Please stop following me." Said Sakura.

"Haha, I'm not Sakura." He walked closer to Sakura.

"Liar, then why are you behind me?" Said Sakura.  
Naruto grabs he waist and pulled himself on to her.

"Sakura... wait for me." Naruto whispered to Sakura's ear. Hearing those words had stopped Sakura from saying anything.

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura. Why?" Said Naruto. 'What is he talking about?'

"Sakura… you were on my mind all day today, why?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto… You were on my mind all day today, why?" They both looked into each other eyes.

"Lets found out together, Sakura." Said Naruto

"Lets found out together then, Naruto." Said Sakura. Sakura leans toward slowly. 'My heart is beating so fast. Why? Naruto… could it be true?' Sakura kisses Naruto lower lips. Then Naruto leans forward and kisses her upper lips. 'Why? Sakura… why?'

I honestly think this chapter was too long. It took forever for me to get to the point. LOL... yea... I hope you guys liked it...WOOHOO NARUSAKU! FIRST KISS ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL DOES THIS MEAN POSSIBLE HEARTBREAK ON FIRST DAY! THE DAY ISNT OVER YET! TO BE CONTINUED! finally done. can go watch my naruto movie (: thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 : Boyfriendgirlfriend

Chapter  
5: Boyfriend/girlfriend

"OI, NARUTO!" Kiba screams!

"What?*scared*" Said Naruto.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE GIRL I WAS HOOKED UP WITH WAS KARIN!?" Kiba's  
inner devil comes out.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Said Naruto.

"That RED contact from your phone is Karin! She is my friend you idiot!" Said  
Kiba.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?! I don't think she told me her name!"  
Said Naruto.

"Do you know how awkward it was!?" Said Kiba.

"NO." Said Naruto.

"She punched me so hard. I swear I can still feel the punch.*sigh* whatever,  
lets keep walking. So you live this direction too?" Said Kiba.

"Yea, I didn't know you live this direction too." Said Naruto.

"… Oi, why did you leave so fast yesterday?" Said Kiba.

"Oh, uhh, I had business to take care, hehe. *blushes*" Said Naruto.

"Ohh, I get it. You met with the other chick, huh?" Said Kiba.

"No…" Said Naruto.

"Huh? Then what did you do?" Said Kiba. Naruto chuckles to himself and thought  
of that wonderful blossom girl. 'Yesterday? Yesterday, was the best day for  
sure.'

"I met with another girl. Hahaha, she was awesome.*blushes*" Said Naruto.

"Ohhhh, what a player! You have to teach me man." Said Kiba.

"I don't know… To me this is something different. Something real. Something  
worth fighting for." Said Naruto.

"Ha, you're lucky to meet someone like that." Said Kiba.

"I don't know, haha." Said Naruto. Naruto and Kiba finally reached the train  
station.

"Naruto! *waves*" Said Sakura.

"Sakura! *smiles and waves back*" Said Naruto. 'Oh come on don't tell me he was  
talking about Sakura.'

"Hey, you ready for school today?" Said Sakura.

"No, I hate school." Said Naruto.

"Stop being so mean, baka! *hits Naruto on the head* Oh, Kiba…" Said Sakura.  
'Ahh Sakura that hurts.'

"Hi…" Said Kiba. 'This isn't awkward at all.'

"Come you guys lets go to school." Said Naruto.

They all got on the train and were dropped off at school. Naruto and Sakura  
went on a different route than Kiba.

"So… Sakura." Said Naruto.

"Hmm?" Said Sakura.

"Lets go on a date today.*winks*" Naruto smiles at Sakura and she couldn't  
resist his killer smile.

"Mhmm, lets do it." Said Sakura.

"Wha?! Already?! You want to do it already?!" Said Naruto.

"What do you mean lets do it already?*puzzled*"  
Said Sakura.

"Uh, nothing, nothing. *blushes* Where do you want to go?" Said Naruto.

"That is for the boy to decide. *blush blush and crosses her arms*" Said  
Sakura.

"Hmmm, I wonder where girls like to go." Said Naruto.

"Humph! I don't know." Said Sakura. 'Er.. she gets tick off easily.'

"Hahaha, I guess I will ask one of my new girl-friends." Said Naruto.

"*shocked* 'What?! Don't you dare!' *eye twitches* If you ask a different girl,  
go on the date with her!" Said Sakura. Sakura looks away from Naruto and  
crosses her arms.

"Hahaha, Sakura." Said Naruto.

"WHAT?!" Sakura turns around and stares at Naruto. 'Why is he smiling at me?'

"You're cute when you're mad, hahaha" Said Naruto.

"What? *major blush then looks away again* baka…" Said Sakura.

"Baaaka? *points to himself and smiles* A good looking baaaka." Said Naruto.

" 'This guy.' Naruto…" Said Sakura.

"What?" Said Naruto.

"Come here." Said Sakura.

"Ok." Naruto walks to Sakura.

"Lets go to class!" Sakura screams into Naruto's ear.

" 'She is so mean sometimes *sighs*' Sakura, then lets go." Naruto grabs  
Sakura's hand and Naruto runs to their next class.

"He-hey, slow down!" Said Sakura.

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed. 'It feels great to hold your hand, Sakura-chan.'  
'Naruto, your hand is perfect. Don't ever let me go.'

The first two periods had passed. Naruto joined Ino and Sakura at lunch.

"So, Naruto, how old are you?" Said Ino.

"I'm 17, you?" Said Naruto.

"Same, where were you from?" Said Ino.

"Ahh, somewhere." Said Naruto.

"Oh me too! What's your favorite food?" Said Ino.

"Uh, ramen?" Said Naruto.

"Ew, you live alone?" Said Ino.

"Stop asking so many questions, hahaha.*annoyed*" Said Sakura.

"Sakura, in order for this guy to be your boyfriend I must know about him.*eye  
balls Sakura*" Said Ino. 'That's the problem. Naruto isn't my boyfriend yet.'

"Uh, haha, we aren't dating yet…" Said Naruto.

"Oh… not Sakura told me last night *wink wink*" Said Ino.

" *blush blush* Ino-pig shut up! *.*" Said Sakura.

"Haha, really Sakura? *blush blush*" Said  
Naruto.

"*blush blush* Ohhh, it's nothing.  
*waves hand back and forth*" Said Sakura.

"You guys seriously need help. *-_-*" Said Ino.

"Well, we going on our first date today." Naruto smiles.

"Ahhhh, no we aren't. We don't even know where we are going." Said Sakura.

"Just go to the park! *-_-* It's a typical date!" Said Ino.

"*slaps hands together* Good idea! Thanks Ino!" Naruto smiles.

"You're welcome Romeo. *waves hand back and forth*hahaha." Said Ino.

"Shesh 'it's just the second day I meet Naruto. Aren't we moving too fast?' you  
guys need to chill *jealous .*" Said Sakura.

"Sakuraaa, just helping out on your boring relationship. Oh, wait. YOU GUYS  
AREN'T OFFICIAL YET!" Said Ino.

"…*-.-* no comment." Said Sakura.

"Uhhh, haha, anyways. Ino you have a boyfriend?" Said Naruto.

"Well, of course! He's in my heart. *.* Well, no point of me asking  
you." Said Ino.

"Ah haha, *rubs head* I guess you're right, haha." Said Naruto.

'Ino, you're getting annoying!'

"Oh, I was supposed to meet Kiba in the library." Said Naruto.

"WELL, BYE." Said Ino.

"Ino… Naruto, when will you be back?" Said Sakura.

"I don't know. I'll come back if there is time left. If not we have next class  
together anyways." Naruto smiled and walked away.

"Na-Naruto! Wait! I wasn't done! That idiot! He just left without saying bye!"  
Said Sakura.

"Well, well, hot temper as always. *-_-*" Said Ino.

"SHUT UP.* t(-.-)t*" Said Sakura.

"Shesh..*-.-*" Said Ino.

"Oi, Naruto! What took you so long?!" Said Kiba.

"I was with Sakura in the cafeteria." Said Naruto.

"Of course you would. Anyways, meet Hinata.*points to Hinata*" Said Kiba.

"Uh… I know her… haha." Said Naruto.

"Oh, good! This makes it easier for me." Said Kiba.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"Hi…*smiles*" Said Naruto.

"*blushes* Sit down." Said Hinata.

"Oh ok, haha.*sits*" Said Naruto. Kiba observes them carefully.

"So, how is the second day of school?" Said Hinata.

"It's ok so far. What about yours?" Said Naruto.

"Better now, since I'm talking to you. *smiles*" Said Hinata.

"Oh..*blushes* uh.. umm… Hinata.." Said Naruto.

"Yea?" Said Hinata.

"What's a good place to go on a date?" Said Naruto.

"*shocked* Oh… Um, there are a lot of places. It depends on who the girl is."  
Said Hinata.

"Oh, haha, yea I know 'but the problem is the that girl is Sakura -_- eh' So,  
lets say she is a pretty girl. I can see her at school. She's close to me right  
now. I want to make things right." Said Naruto. 'Who is he talking about?' Kiba  
still staring them down. 'Naruto-kun, who is this girl?'

"Haha, I mean you don't have to listen.*rubs head*" Naruto smiles.

"Oh, no. It's ok Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"Yea… haha… so…" Said Naruto.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Said Ino.

"I'm going to go to Naruto. I don't know what is taking him so long." Sakura  
stood up and left the table.

"Wait! I'll come as well!" Said Ino. They walked to the library. They walked  
through the door. They saw Naruto and Hinata sitting across from each other.  
Kiba looks ahead and was shocked to see Sakura. 'Oh ohh, this doesn't look  
good.' 'What is Naruto doing with Hinata?' Sakura thought. Sakura and Ino stood  
by the door.

"Uh, Sakura. Explain why Naruto is sitting in front of Hinata? *points at  
Naruto's table*" Said Ino.

"I don't know…" Said Sakura.

"So, how is the second day of school?" Said Kiba.

"It's ok so far. What about yours?" Said Naruto.

"Better now, since I'm talking to you. *smiles*" Said Hinata.

"Oh..*blushes* uh.. umm… Hinata.." Said Naruto.

"Yea?" Said Hinata.

"What's a good place to go on a date?" Said Naruto.

"*shocked* Oh… Um, there are a lot of places. It depends on who the girl is."  
Said Hinata.

"Oh, haha, yea I know 'but the problem is the that girl is Sakura -_- eh' So,  
lets say she is a pretty girl. I can see her at school. She's close to me right  
now. I want to make things right." Said Naruto. Sakura hurt to hear this little  
conversation between the two.

"Haha, I mean you don't have to listen.*rubs head*" Naruto smiles.

"Oh, no. It's ok Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"Yea… haha… so… I" Said Naruto.

"Naruto, go out with me?" Naruto and Hinata looks into each other eyes. Naruto  
was scandalized by such soft words.

"I… I d" but Naruto was interrupted before he could finish. Hinata, Kiba, and  
Naruto heard a door slammed. They all turned to where Ino was standing.

"Ino? Ino! What was that?" Said Naruto.

"Sakura, what else!" Said Ino.

"*shock* Huh? How long have you guys been here?" Said Naruto.

"Tsk, long enough to piss off Sakura." Said Ino. Naruto turns and looks at  
Hinata before he rapidly ran after Sakura.

"SAKURA! 'dammit!' Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto screamed. Naruto walked through all  
the hall ways as much as he could. 'dammit she is nowhere to be found.' Sakura  
was in the girl's restroom. Sakura was sobbing over a little conversation. 'Baka,  
how can that baka be so stupid? I'm the stupid one here.' Sakura still sobs,  
rubs her eyes but never ending tears. Sakura was hiding in the stall sitting.  
(OK LOOK I KNOW THIS PART IS KINDA FROM THE KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL STORY but in my  
best conclusion. I honestly think a girl would always run to the bathroom when  
they are sad. It's true because I have seen girls cry and go in there… very sad  
BUT ANYWAYS!) Sakura uses toilet paper to blow her nose clean. Sakura looks up  
and saw writing on the door. 'Huh? What is this?' The writing on the wall said "Naruto  
will be mine! No one will get in the way!" Someone else likes Naruto?' Sakura heard  
some girls come in.

"Hahaha, that bitch is so stupid." Said Karin.

"Serves her right." Said Hinata. 'Who are they talking about?' Sakura thought.

"Shion better hurry up and come already. I'm tired of waiting." Said Karin.

"Ugh, she is always slow. Anyways that Tenten is annoying. She is such a boy."  
Said Hinata.

"Hahaha, like I said that bitch is stupid. Who in the hell sells weapons at  
school? I mean she brought them to school and tried to sell them. Hahaha!" Said  
Karin. 'What?!' Sakura thought.

"Ha, girls who are desperate for money." Said Hinata.

"Who gives a fuck? Not our problem that her parents can't afford to sell their  
crops. I mean her dad makes weapons for a living as well. What a waste of time.  
Stupid people would be stupid people." Said Karin. 'Damn, why are they so harsh  
on Tenten!' Sakura thought.

"What are you girls doing?" Said Shion

"Hinata!" Said Karin.

"Gosh, took you long enough *-_-*" Said Karin.

"What were you doing?" Said Hinata.

"I was just waiting for Sasuke." Said Shion.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Said Karin.

"Yes, he wanted to meet up." Said Shion.

"Getting naughty, huh?" Said Hinata.

"Hahaha, no. It was just school work business." Said Shion.

"Tsk, wow. I actually thought you had game for a moment." Said Karin.

"Shut up, *-.-* I actually have no interest in anyone." Said Shion.

"Talking about interesting things. I asked Naruto-kun out." Said Hinata.

"What?! No way?" Said Karin.

"Naruto?" Said Shion." 'Why are they talking about Naruto?'

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto. He's a cutie. He isn't that bad looking. Well, he is  
better looking than most of the guys." Said Karin.

"Uzumaki?" Said Shion.

"Eh, but he can get annoying." Said Hinata.

"Annoying?" Said Shion.

"That's a surprise... Everyone is annoying to you." Said Karin.

"Tsk, *crosses arms* It's annoying because he is harder to woo than most guys."  
Said Hinata. 'What the hell? Hinata is just messing with Naruto?' Sakura still  
listening to their conversation.

"I guess. I tried to woo him on the first day. He broke Kiba's phone and gave  
his phone to Kiba. I thought Naruto was texting me the whole time! It was that  
damn Kiba! He showed his ugly ass up at my front door! I was all dressed ready  
to drink Naruto down! Ugh!" Said Karin.

"Hahaha! Karin that is a fail! Hahaha! *xD*" Said Hinata.

"What are you guys talking about?" Said Shion.

"Naruto, who else?" Said Karin.

"You know…" Said Shion.

"Know what?" Said Hinata.

"Never mind." Said Shion.

"Come on, Shion. What are friends for?" Said Karin.

"*.* Naruto's my ex-boyfriend…" Said Shion.

"WHAT?!" Karin, Hinata, and Shion was frighten to hear someone scream.

"Who the hell is listening!?" Said Karin.

"Come out right now!" Said Hinata. Sakura is too frightened to come out. 'No,  
what the hell do I do? *.*'

"Well, well, well, there is only one person in the stalls. I wonder who the  
bitch is." Said Karin. Karin walks closer to the stall door.

"Hahaha, I know right! Kakashi sensei is so cu" A random walks in to the  
bathroom.

"Err…haha." A random girl #2.

"What are you looking at?!" Said Karin.

"Nothing…" random girl said. Both of the students quickly went into their own  
stalls.

"SAKURA! Sakura!"

"Hey.. Isn't that Naruto's voice?" Said Hinata. 'Naruto? Nooo, bad timing.  
Please go away Naruto.*.*' Sakura thought.

"Oh my goodness! It is! Hurry lets go!" said Karin.

"Uh, I'm good." Said Shion.

"Come on Shion. Meet your ex-boyfriend one more time." Said Hinata.

"No. I'm good. I'm going to stay in the bathroom for a bit." Said Shion.

"Fine, whatever." Said Karin. Karin and Hinata walks out to talk to Naruto.

"*sigh* those two need to find something more interesting to do…" Said Shion.

…

"Sakura." Said Shion. 'What?! How did she know I was in here?!'

"Sakura, come out I won't do anything." Said Shion. Sakura slowly walked out of  
the stall.

"Uh.." Said Sakura.

"It's fine. I'm not as crazy as those two bitches." Said Shion. 'What?! She  
just called them bitches!'

"Oh, haha. Why didn't you say anything?" Said Sakura.

"I saw you come and the bathroom crying when I was standing outside my  
classroom door." Said Shion.

"Karin and Hinata didn't see you?" Said Sakura.

"I guess not…" Said Shion.

"But why didn't you snitch on me?" Said Sakura.

"*sigh* I'm really sick of those two fighting with others. It's annoying." Said  
Shion.

"Shion… you're so different." Said Sakura.

"Well, haha, not really." Said Shion.

"Why do you even hang out with them?" Said Sakura.

"Haha, Hinata and I used to be best friends before she met Karin." Shion  
smiled.

"Oh *shocked* I get it.." Said Sakura.

"Haha, I bet you do. You and Karin used to be best friends." Said Shion.

"Haha *smiles* yea. Ever since I met Ino we both went our separate ways." Said  
Sakura.

"Haha, Sakura. I think Naruto was looking for you." Said Shion.

"Wait! You used to date Naruto?" Said Sakura.

"Haha, yes. I know it's surprising." Said Shion. 'Wow, I didn't expect Shion to  
date such a guy.'

"Yes, it is." Said Sakura.

"You know… Naruto isn't the same person as he was when I was with him." Said Shion.

"Why you say that?" Said Sakura.

"Haha, he was an idiot. An idiot I fell in love with." Said Shion. 'I wonder  
why they broke up.'

"Oh. What happened to you guys?" Said Sakura.

*bell rings*

"Haha, Sakura. I got to go to class, sorry.*smiles*" Said Shion.

"Oh, yea go ahead, haha." Said Sakura. Shion left the bathroom. The two girls  
came out of the stall.

"Are they gone yet?*scared to DEATH and stands behind the other girl*"

"Hahaha, yes. *smiles*"

I don't know why it came out weird... hope you liked this chapter... lol to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 : Confessions

Chapter 6 : Confessions

**I do not own Naruto.**

Hinata and Karin never found Naruto. It was a disappointment but who cares. The  
rest of the school day Sakura avoided Naruto. Knowing Naruto, Naruto still  
looked for her. He waited at the school front door for her. Sakura saw Naruto  
waiting and talking to other girls each time students were leaving.

"Haha, Naruto-kun is so cute." Random girl. 'Pst, whatever.' Sakura's thought.

"He is so handsome, but did you hear he has a thing for that Sakura girl."  
Random girl #2 'What?' Sakura thought.

"Why? I feel so bad for him. He can do so much better." Random girl #3 'I'm  
seriously getting annoyed!' Sakura thought.

"Like Hinata! Maybe Karin as well!" random girl

"Not Karin! That's weird! She is also an Uzumaki!" random girl #3 'What!?'  
Sakura thought. The gossip girls walked past Naruto giggling and waved bye to  
him. Sakura was furious with the actions these little fresh meats were doing. Sakura  
still stood by the wall pretending not to notice Naruto. Watching Naruto from a  
far was pleasing enough for her. Naruto was looking down playing step the  
ground with the ground.

"*shrugs* Where are you Sakura?" Said Naruto. 'Sakura, say something. Just don't  
freeze and look from a far.'

"Sakura. Sakura." Said Naruto. 'Why is he saying my name?' Sakura thought.

"Sakura. Sakura…" Said Naruto. 'Stop, Naruto.' Sakura thought.

"…Sakura-chan. *giggles *" Said Naruto. '*o.o* he said Sakura-chan.' Sakura  
thought. Sakura was a coward to step up to Naruto. How long was she going to  
sit there and pretend? Sakura honestly enjoyed Naruto's present from a far.

"Oi, Naruto. What are you doing?" Said Kiba.

"I'm just waiting. What are you doing?" Said Naruto.

"I don't know. I was walking out of detention. You been waiting here for an  
hour than, damn." Said Kiba.

"Yea, you doing anything afterschool?" Said Naruto.

"Neeeh, other than chill with the guys. You wanna come?" Said Kiba.

"No, I'm good. Haha." Said Naruto.

"You have plans already?" Said Kiba.

"Yes… Well kind off…" Said Naruto.

"Just kind of? If not come and chill with the guys and me." Said Kiba.

"Haha, alright.*smiles*" Said Naruto.

"Yep, see you later or tomorrow Uzumaki." Said Kiba.

"Yep, later." Said Naruto. Kiba leaves the school.

"*sigh* Where heck are you?" Said Naruto.

"I'm right here, Naruto. Haha" Said Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata." Said Naruto.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Said Hinata.

"I was just waiting." Said Naruto.

"For me?*" Said Hinata.

"Haha, I guess so?" Said Naruto. 'Dammit! Why did you lie for Naruto!' Naruto  
thought. Sakura still stalks Naruto from a far. 'What? So he was waiting for  
Hinata? We were supposed to go on a date today!'

"Aww, that's sweet of you. Lets go eat somewhere." Hinata grabs Naruto's arm  
and they both left the school. 'What the hell!? Naruto just left with Hinata!'  
Sakura follows them secretly without them noticing.

"Hi-Hinata… Where are we going?" Said Naruto.

"You will see Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Oh ok I guess." Said Naruto. Hinata took Naruto to a market. There was plenty  
of fresh food to eat as well.

"Naruto, what do you want to try?" Said Hinata.

"Uhmm, I don't know. What about you?" Said Naruto.

"Haha, it's my treat. So go ahead and pick wisely.*wink*" Said Hinata.

"Hahaha, ok. Mmm, how about that fish!" Said Naruto.

"Hahaha, that looks pretty good. Come on lets try it." Said Hinata. 'Ugh, are you serious!? Is this consider  
a date!? Naruto shouldn't be with Hinata!'

"Hey, Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Yea?" Said Naruto.

"Are you and Sakura together?" Said Naruto.

"Uhh haha, I don't know.*rubs head* I mean…" Said Naruto. 'What do you mean you  
don't know!? We are right?' Sakura thought.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata. 'Did she just said NARUTO-KUN!? NOOO  
THAT BRAT!' Sakura thought.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Hinata. Here try the fish." Said Naruto. 'Naruto-kun can  
be so adorable.' Hinata thought.

"Hinata." Said Naruto.

"Yes?" Said Hinata.

"Lets go to the park." Said Naruto.

"Oh, yes." Said Hinata. They both walked to the park which isn't far from the  
market. They are on the Japanese bridge about to cross of the little stream.

"Naruto, have you ever had your first love?" Said Hinata.

"Ermm I wouldn't think I did. Why?" Said Naruto.

"Oh, you know Shion?" Said Hinata.

"She has blonde hair, right?" Said Naruto.

"Yes. You dated her right?" Said Hinata.

"Haha, yea. I dated her in my 1st year." Said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Said Hinata.

"Yea?" Said Naruto. Sakura still stalks them all the way here. She was hearing  
everything. Sakura didn't like one word that came out of Hinata.

"I like you." Hinata and Naruto gaze into each other's eyes. 'WHAT?! THIS ISN'T  
RIGHT!" Sakura thought.

"Hina-Hinata… I like" Naruto was interrupted.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Naruto and Hinata quickly turned their head to the  
direction of the voice.

"Sa-sakura?*shocked*" Said Naruto. 'That bitch! She ruined my moment with  
Naruto!'

"What are you doing here?" Said Naruto.

"I can ask you the same." Said Sakura.

"It's not your concern Sakura." Said Hinata.

"What do you mean it's not my concern?" Said Sakura. Naruto looks back at  
Hinata.

"You're not his girlfriend." Said Hinata.

"What about you then? You're not his girlfriend either." Said Sakura.

"I've confessed my feelings towards Naruto. Have you? Do you even like Naruto?"  
Said Hinata.

"I… I…" Said Sakura.

"My point, so you can't concern for someone if you don't have feelings toward  
that person." Said Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata. Aren't you being a little harsh?" Said Naruto.

"Me? Sakura stood you up am I right? She left the library without saying a word  
to you right? You even went after her. She ignored you the whole day Naruto."  
Said Hinata.

"Well… yea…" Said Naruto.

"I'm right. Naruto I'm concerned for you. You know it as well. Sakura doesn't  
truly like you. You guys known each other for 2 days only." Said Hinata.

"Yea that's true but me and you too." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, don't tell me you're going to side with her?" Said Sakura.

"I'm not siding with you or her. You girls aren't my girlfriends." Said Naruto.

"Naruto… What about yesterday?" Said Sakura.

"Tsk, but Hinata is right. You did stand me up today when I waited for you. You  
were a no show after I waited for you. Then you suddenly pop up when I'm with  
Hinata. *mean stare at Sakura*" Said Naruto.

"Naruto…" Said Sakura.

"What?! I don't understand all this meaning. Why show up now?" Said Naruto.

"Because! If I didn't say anything before you might confess your feelings  
towards her. Then I wouldn't able to do anything to show you how I feel! I like  
you Naruto! It's just so confusing because we are moving too fast with our  
feelings! It's too soon to know the truth!" Sakura cries and ran off.

"Sa-sakura! Sakura! Hinata I'm sorry but I have to go." Said Naruto.

"Wa-wait Naruto! Ugh" Said Hinata. Naruto chases after Sakura until she stopped  
at a tree. Sakura faces the tree while Naruto was behind her.

"Sakura… Don't cry." Said Naruto.

"Leave me alone!" Said Sakura.

"Sakura…*walks forwards* Sakura. I don't want too." Said Naruto.

"Leave me alone Naruto!" Said Sakura.

"Sakura… *puts hand on her shoulder* Sakura…" Said Naruto.

"Just leave me alone Naruto… You're not my boyfriend.*cries*" Said Sakura.

"*shocked* Sakura… *leans on Sakura and puts his arms around her waist* At this  
point it doesn't matter anymore, Sakura-chan. I know that we've known each  
other for two days only but those two days felt like millions of years with  
you. I can see it all Sakura-chan. I like this warm fuzzy feeling I get with  
you. Haha, like right now in fact. I get to hold you this close. I'm already  
happy enough to see you even if you don't talk to me. Also when you're not  
around me and can still think about you make me happy, Sakura-chan. It hurts me  
to see you cry. Don't cry Sakura-chan." Said Naruto. Sakura wipes her tears  
away. Sakura turns around while Naruto was still holding her.

"Naruto… you baka! I was scared you were going to confess that you like Hinata!  
*punches Naruto lightly on the chest*" Said Sakura.

"Haha, oh Sakura-chan." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, lets go to my house.*blush*" Said Sakura.

"HUH!?*blush blush*" Said Naruto.

"I said lets go to my house." Said Sakura.

"Uhhhh… sure." Said Naruto. 'What the hell this is too soon after a confession.'  
They went to Sakura's house.

"Naruto, don't be scared. Come on in." Said Sakura.

"Uh, are you sure?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Sakura. Naruto walked into Sakura's house.

"Wow, pretty house." Said Naruto.

"Thanks, Naruto. Come on lets go into my room." Said Sakura with a shade of  
pink on her cheeks.

"WHAT?! No no no! Lets just stay here in the living room. I'm fine with that."  
Said Naruto.

"Why are you so scared for? It's just us two." Said Sakura.

"Yea, that is the reason Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto.

"Come on lets go!" Said Sakura.

"No! I don't want too!" Said Naruto.

"Come on I'm not going to do anything!" Said Sakura.

"I don't know about that!" Said Naruto.

"Naruto! We aren't going to do anything stupid! Especially we only known each  
other for two days!" Sakura.

"No way! I'm still staying here Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto.

"Ugh, just come on already!" Said Sakura.

"No! I don't want too!" Said Naruto. Sakura tries to pull Naruto's arm towards  
her room but she fell. Naruto was on top of her.

"Uhh…Naruto… what are you doing?" Said Sakura.

"I'm… I'm… I don't know.." Said Naruto.

"I thought you said we weren't going to do anything stupid?" Said Sakura.

"…That was you Sakura-chan…" Said Naruto.

"Oh, right…" Said Sakura.

…

…

"So…" Said Naruto.

"Yes? " Said Sakura.

"…WHY AM I STILL ON TOP OF YOU!? " Said Naruto.

"… Well get off then!" Said Sakura.

"Right!" Said Naruto.

"Wait! I…" Said Sakura.

"What?" Said Naruto.

"I like this…" Said Sakura quickly turning her head away.

"You… uh haha. Um…" Said Naruto.

"Don't you?" Said Sakura.

"Of course I do." Said Naruto.

"Oh… well…" Said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, hold still." Said Naruto.

"Why? Haha.." Said Sakura. Naruto got closer and closer to Sakura's face. '*THUMP  
THUMP THUMP THUMP!* My heart is beating so fast! What is Naruto doing!?' Sakura  
closes her eyes tightly. 'Is Naruto going to kiss me?'

*RING RING RING RING! RING RING RING RING!*

"*pauses quickly* Oh…" Said Naruto.

"*BLUSH* that was my phone…" Said Sakura.

"Answer it." Said Naruto.

"Ok. Hello?" Said Sakura. Naruto is still on top of Sakura while Sakura talked  
on the phone.

"SAKURA! What are you doing?!" Said Ino.

" *annoyed* Ino…PIG! What do you want?!" Said Sakura.

"I want to hang out since yesterday I ditched you. Hahaha." Said Ino.

"I'm rather busy…" Said Sakura.

"With what?" Said Ino.

"Stuff!" Said Sakura.

"Don't tell me you're with Naruto, hehe." Said Ino.

"NO I AM NOT!" Said Sakura.

"Ok, Sakura. I'm outside your door by the way." Said Ino.

"WHAT!? Why!?" Said Sakura.

"Well, I already told you… Hurry up and open the door." Said Ino.

"No…" Said Sakura.

"Why not?!" Said Ino.

"I told you I'm busy!" Said Sakura.

"Are you even home?!" Said Ino.

"NO! I'm not home!" Said Sakura.

"*SIGH* Fine I'll come tomo *BEEP* WHAT THE HELL?! SHE ENDED THE CALL!" Said  
Ino.

"Uhh, is everything alright?" Said Naruto.

"Yes… so… where were we? " Said Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura-chan." Said Naruto. 'Liar! Uzumaki here is your chance! DO  
IT!' Naruto thought. 'Baka! Acting like you don't know what is going on!'  
Sakura thought.

"Uh, Naru"

*licks* 'Did Naruto just licked my cheek?!'


	7. Chapter 7 : Snow

Chapter 7 : Snow

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Damn it! I hate this game!" Said Kiba.  
"Stop complaining. It's just a game." Said Shino.  
"So, what!? I'm trying to win for Hinata!" Said Kiba.  
"Just go buy her a toy doll idiot!" Said Shino.  
"NO! This has more of an effort!" Said Kiba.  
"*sigh* It's too late anyways." Said Shino.  
"What do you mean by that? *looks at Shino*" Said Kiba.  
"Hinata, had made her decision already. Think about it." Said Shino.  
"What decision?" Said Kiba.  
"*SIGH* such an idiot, Kiba." Said Shino.  
"I don't understand what you're saying!" Said Kiba.  
"Never mind…*-.-*" Said Shino.  
"OI! I GOT IT! *xD*" Said Kiba.  
"*sigh*" said Shino.

Sakura could only hear the gentle kisses Naruto was giving Sakura on the neck. That little wet feeling on her neck. She wasn't sure to enjoy this moment or hated it. The relationship was moving too quick since they just met. Were they going too far with this? Sakura closes her eyes tightly as Naruto sucks her neck slowly. He was sucking her neck harder as if vampires haven't had blood for centuries.  
"Na..Naruto…Naruto!" Sakura screams in pain.  
"Oh… yea?*blush*" Said Naruto.  
"Er.. I don't want to do this anymore.*pushes Naruto off*" Said Sakura.  
"You ok?" Said Naruto.  
"No…" Said Sakura.  
"Why?" Said Naruto.  
"It's… It's too soon, Naruto. I don't want to rush things like this." Said Sakura.  
"Oh… really? Haha, sorry.*smiles*" Said Naruto.  
"Why are you sorry for?" Said Sakura.  
"You said you like this position… So… I thought you might have liked kisses on your neck." Said Naruto.  
"*BLUSH* Well, I do but I don't want to rush." Said Sakura.  
"I get it. You want it to be special." Said Naruto.  
"Yes…*blush*" Said Sakura.  
"It's fine. I couldn't control myself. Haha.*blush*" Said Naruto.  
"No, it's ok, Naruto. It's just that we are moving too fast.*blush*" Said Sakura.  
"Yeaaa..*rubs head* so… what now?" Said Naruto. They both faced each other face on. Sitting in awkward silence until someone spoke.  
"You hungry?" Said Sakura.  
"…'Naruto just lie so you can stay longer!' …yea?..." Said Naruto.  
"I'll make something to eat." Sakura walks into the kitchen to grab some stuff to cook. Naruto walks around her living room looking at pictures of Sakura's family.  
"Haha, so cute." As Naruto kept looking then he noticed a photo of Sasuke and Sakura when they were young. They were holding hands. 'What the hell? No wonder.' As Naruto continue walking down the hallway. He saw a crack door open. He could hear wind blowing inside that room. He peaked his eye to see what the room looked like. It was nothing but pink items. This obviously made Naruto even more suspicious. Naruto slightly kicked the door open so he could step in. 'Wow, this room is so pink.' Naruto walked to Sakura's desk. He messed with her pens and pencils. He saw paper and decided to write on the paper. Sakura was still in the kitchen making food for Naruto.  
"So? Naruto, you have any plans tomorrow? I mean… we can make plans you know? Like, together." Said Sakura.

"What do you say, Naruto?" Said Sakura.

"Naruto?" Said Sakura. Sakura peeks her head out to see if Naruto was still in the living room.  
"WHAT? Where did he go!?"

Naruto was still peeking around Sakura's room. Naruto threw himself on Sakura's bed.  
"*sigh* this bed is so comfortable…haha" Said Naruto.  
"Really now?" Said Sakura.  
"*SHOCK* Oh Sakura. Hehe, I thought you were cooking?*blush*" Said Naruto.  
"I am. Just wondering what you're up too." Said Sakura.  
"I'm just laying on your bed.*blush*" Said Sakura.  
"Yes, I can tell, haha." Said Sakura. Sakura walked closer to her bed. She slowly made her way on top of Naruto. This made Naruto uneasy.  
"SA-Sakura… you said we were moving too fast..*blush*" Said Naruto.  
"Who said we were going to do anything, baka?*BLUSH*" Said Sakura.  
"Well, it's because you're on top of me…*BLUSH*" Said Naruto.  
"Thank you, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! *BLUSH*" Said Sakura.  
"NO PROBLEM!*BLUSH*" Said Naruto.  
"Just stay still, Naruto.*blush*" Said Sakura.  
"I don't get it… You don't mind us touching each other but not kissing?*BLUSH* …Sakura?" Said Naruto.  
"OW! What was that for?" Said Naruto. Sakura sucked as hard as she could.  
"It's revenge for doing that to me earlier. Hahaha" Sakura quickly gets off of Naruto and ran to the kitchen.  
"Hey, come back here!" Naruto chasing after Sakura.

"Oi! Hinata! *wave with doll in his hand*" Said Kiba.  
"Oh, hi Kiba." Said Hinata.  
"What are you doing?" Said Kiba.  
"I'm just walking home." Said Hinata.  
"Ahh, can I… uhh *rubs head* can I walk you home? Hehe" Said Kiba.  
"No." Said Hinata.  
"Alright! Lets go-wait! No?" Said Kiba.  
"Yes, I said "no" Kiba," Said Hinata.  
"Oh, why not?" Said Kiba.  
"I want to go alone." Said Hinata.  
"Why? I can go with you since I have nothing to do." Said Kiba.  
"Kiba, I got to go. I see you tomorrow for school." Hinata paced herself to a different direction of Kiba.  
"Shino, what is wrong with her?" Said Kiba.  
"How the hell should I know?!" Said Shino.  
"Ugh, never mind. I see you tomorrow." Said Kiba walking off.  
"Well, that doll was a waste of time…" Said Shino.  
"Look mom! That guy is talking to himself!" screamed a little kid.  
"I'm not talking to myself! RAWR!" Shino screamed and scared off the little kid.  
"MOMMY!"  
"Stupid kid." Said Shino.

"Damn it! What the hell was that all about?" Kiba kicks the dirt on the ground while walking.  
"What the hell? Who is that?" Kiba sees some guys beating up Naruto.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kiba runs and high kicks the bad guy on the back.  
"Who the hell are you?!" asked Pein.  
"No, who the hell are you?!" Said Kiba.  
"Doesn't matter because you're my punching bag!" Said Pein. Pein and his friends constantly hit Kiba down. Kiba couldn't even get back on his leg. If he tries to get up he falls down with large amount of effort.  
"Damn it, *looking at Naruto* Naruto! Get up!" Said Kiba. Naruto is on the ground knocked out cold.  
"Hahahaha! Look at these two losers! Scum bag number one and scum bag number two! HAHAHA!" Said Pein.  
"Shut the fuck up." Said Kiba. Pein bends down in front of Kiba.  
"Well, look at this little pussy. *grabs Kiba's hair* HAHA! Look at him! He is so distorted! HAHA!" Said Pein.  
"PFST!" Said Kiba.  
"*PISSED* How dare you spit blood on my fucking face?!" Pein slam Kiba's head really hard to the ground. Then Pein's friends started to kick Kiba again.  
"HAHAHA! Look at this idiot. Trying to be heroic!" Pein grabs a medal stick from the side of the alley wall.  
"See if this taste good!" Pein hits Kiba on the stomach.  
"How about this one!" Pein hits Kiba's leg. Kiba rolled over to grab his leg since it stung so bad.  
"HAHAHA! Take a taste of this!" Pein hits Kiba on the back.  
"*spits on Kiba* How is that! You mother fucker. Stay out of our business! Lets leave these fugly dogs. Lets go drink some beer!" Said Pein. They all left but Naruto and Kiba.

"Naruto…?" Kiba slowly crawling to Naruto. Kiba sticks his hand out to reach Naruto's hand.  
"Hang in there Naruto." Said Kiba. Everything was starting to black out. But saw little blurry white dots.  
"Is it snowing? Winter is about to be over…" Said Kiba. Kiba lost concussion.

"What is taking Naruto so long? He is supposed to be here by now." Said Sakura. Sakura looks at the clock.  
"That's strange. Naruto had been gone for an hour. The market is only 5 minutes away." Sakura grew curious by each minute.  
"Maybe I should call him." Said Sakura.  
'Riiiing, riiiiing, riiiiing, 'pick up Naruto' riiiing, riiiiing, riiiing. SORRY THE USE *bleep*'  
"Dammit, Naruto." Said Sakura.

AT NARUTO where he is laying almost dead…  
'Riiiing, riiiiing, riiiiing, riiiing, …'  
Naruto finally got back up from being knocked out.  
'Damn, it's so blurry… Who is that? Ki-Kiba? Kiba! KIBA WAKE UP! KIBA!' Naruto couldn't speak because he felt so weak. 'Why can't he hear me?! KIBA!' Naruto couldn't let out a word.  
Naruto watched the snowflakes descend on Kiba. Naruto was having tears falling from his eyes. 'KIBA! KIBA! KIBA! Kiba.. Kiba..' It was no use to keep calling out Kiba's name. Naruto's eyes slowly locked before he could notice he had passed out again.

'WEEE WOOOO WEEEEE WOOOO WEEEE WOOOOO'

"Hurry! He is losing a lot of blood!"  
"Hai! I understand!"  
"This guy is also losing a lot of blood! Take them to the emergency room!"  
"Hai!"

The doctors rapidly ran with Naruto and Kiba on their beds to the emergency room.  
'Kiba? Kiba! Stay alive! Don't give up on me!' Naruto said looking at Kiba with his eyes half way open. Naruto can still feel the chilly snow on him. 'Sakura… Sakura-chan. I'm sorry I didn't come back.' Naruto completely loses his self.

"*PANTING REALLY HARD* Na-Naruto! Dammit! Why is it snowing!? Naruto! *cries* Naruto!" Sakura starts to run again looking for Naruto.

'WEEEE WOOOO WEEEE WOOOO WEEEEE WOOOO' Sakura quickly turned around to look. No doubt it was a ambulance.  
"*shocked* Don't tell me… NO! This can't be happening!*cries*"  
'WEEEE WOOOO WEEEE WOOOO WEEEE WOOOO'

Sakura ran as fast as she should could. She was chasing after the ambulance to the hospital.  
'No! Naruto! This can't be happening! Please don't tell me it's you!' Sakura eagerly force her legs to run at the pace she wanted. She didn't want to give up. She couldn't because things were happening too quickly. Falling in love so soon and hearts are breaking? It was all too confusing for Sakura. Sakura trips over herself. Sakura kept sobbing while elbows on her knees.  
"Sakura?"  
"Naruto!? *turns the direction of the voice*" Said Sakura.  
"No… It's me, Sasuke." Said Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun! *cries* Help me! It's Naruto! *cries*" Said Sakura.  
"Naruto? That bastard?" Said Sasuke. Sakura stood up and ran to Sasuke and kept hitting his chest.  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Said Sakura.  
"Sakura! What's wrong!?" Sasuke grabs he wrists.  
"The ambulance.*cries*" Said Sakura. Sasuke eyes widen. He finally understood what was going on. Sasuke grabs Sakura's wrist and ran towards the hospital.  
"Sakura! Lets go!" Said Sasuke. They finally reached the hospital.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto!?" Sasuke demanded.  
"Who?" front desk lady.  
"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sasuke screaming with rage.  
"Sorry sir but we don't have anyone by that name here."  
"What do you mean you don't!?" Said Sasuke.  
"Sir, please come down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down! Where is he!?" Said Sasuke.  
"Security! Security!"  
Sasuke grabs the lady's collar.  
"You better fucking tell me where he is!?" Sasuke demanded.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Said Sakura.  
"WHAT?!" Said Sasuke.  
"Just wait! I'm not even sure if he is here." Said Sakura.  
"Fuck it! I want to know now!" Said Sasuke.  
"Calm down, sir. We will tell you as soon as possible if that name come up."  
"Hey, I got the patients name. The guy with the blonde hair just died two minutes ago."  
"WHAT?!*cries*" Said Sakura.  
"Na-Naruto… died?" Said Sasuke.  
"NO! This can't be! NO!*cries*" Sasuke and Sakura hugging.  
"There's no way." Said Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun, bring Naruto back, please. Please I beg you!" said Sakura.  
"I can't! He died!" Said Sasuke. 'Why am I even here?' Sasuke thought.  
"Sakura, stop crying." Said Sasuke.  
" I can't! It won't stop!" Said Sakura. Sasuke pulls her off and he hold tight to her shoulder.  
"Relax! We don't know for sure if it is Naruto. We need to confirm first." Said Sasuke.  
Sakura's cries relaxed a little. They both sat on the chairs waiting patiently for the doctor.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Inuzuka Kiba?" Sasuke stood up quickly.  
"Yes?" Said Sasuke.  
"There was two victims attacked. One doesn't look like he will make it. Are you brothers of any of these two?"  
"Kiba?" Said Sakura. 'That's Naruto's friend'  
"Na-Naruto… So he is ok?" Said Sasuke.  
"He is still fighting lightly. The other guy we aren't positive if he will make it. His ribs and legs have been completely broke. He has a lot of blood lost as well."  
"No! Tell me more about Naruto!" Said Sasuke.  
"Well, he lost a lot of blood. We can barely get a pulse from him…"  
"What do you mean?! *grabs doctor's collar* Tell me! Save him!" Said Sasuke.  
"We can't do anything if we can't get a pulse, please calm down sir."  
"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN!?" Said Sasuke. 'Why am I so worried about Naruto?'  
"Sasuke-kun! Calm down!*cries* They will bring him back! Don't worry!" Said Sakura.  
"KIBA! KIBAA! Where is my Kiba?! *cries*" Kiba's Mom.  
"Your son is hurt badly. Come with me I'll take you to him." The doctor took Kiba's mom to Kiba.  
"AHH! Why am I feeling this way?" Said Sasuke.  
"It's ok Sasuke-kun.*cries*" Said Sakura.  
"I can't lose him." Said Sasuke.  
"*shocked* Why?" Said Sakura.  
"He was my first kiss *cries*" Said Sasuke.  
"*SHOCKED* Wait what?!" Said Sakura.  
"*embarrassed* Not like that! I'm not gay! We go way back! It seems like he doesn't remember. I just finally remember him." Said Sasuke.  
"Naruto and you knew each other before?" Said Sakura.  
"Yes… back when we were young. I don't think he remembers me." Said Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun…" Said Sakura.  
"Sakura… I'm so confused." Said Sasuke.  
"It's ok Sasuke I am too." Sakura.  
"Sakura…" Said Sasuke.  
"Yes?" Said Sakura.  
"Lets get back together. I miss you." Said Sasuke. 'What?'

Yea... hoped you liked it... lol... tsk tsk. (: TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8 : Baka

Chapter 8 : Baka

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

*thump… thump… thump…*  
"His heart rate is going too slow."  
"Please you have to help him!*cries* I beg of you.*grabs doctors knees* Please help my son." Said Kiba's mom.  
"I'm sorry ma'am that's all we can do for now. We are giving him a lot of blood as well."  
"PLEASE!*CRIES* I'll do anything, I'll do anything!" Said Kiba's mom.  
"I'm sorry ma'am. We are trying our best."  
"Sa-Sasuke… Right now isn't the time to talk about that. Naruto is more important at the moment." Said Sakura.  
"I know… I've been vulnerable… I feel so lonely without you…" Said Sasuke.  
"We will talk about it later." Said Sakura.  
"*grabs Sakura's hand* No… Now Sakura…" Said Sasuke.  
"*jerks hand back* No, Sasuke. Naruto is my friend and I want to be there for him." Said Sakura.  
"Sakura… I don't understand! Why would you go for an idiot like him?!" Said Sasuke.  
"He isn't an idiot! You're thinking too much! Naruto is a nice guy ok?" Said Sakura.  
"Yea right! That jerk left town a while back." Said Sasuke.  
"Left town?" Said Sakura.  
"Yes, that jerk left town! We were 6 then but still!" Said Sasuke.  
"Why did he leave?" Said Sakura.  
"His parents died in a fire… We still don't know if his parents were murder on purpose or accidental…" Said Sasuke.  
"So… Naruto is an orphan this whole time?" Said Sakura.  
"Not anymore… We both were orphans at age 6 because we both lost our parents… We stayed at an orphanage. Just within that one week before his parents died… He was adopted. He left town without even saying bye. I didn't even know he left… " Said Sasuke.  
"I wonder why also… Is it because he chooses to ignore you or he was in so much pain he didn't care about anyone and forgot." Said Sakura.  
"I don't know. I want to know myself." Said Sasuke.  
"Sa-Sakura?" said Ino.  
"Ino.*shock*" Said Sakura.  
"What are you doing here?*shock* Well, what are you two doing here at this late hour?" Said Ino.  
"We've been waiting here for a friend.*sad face*" Said Sakura.  
"A friend? Who is that?" Said Ino.  
"Naruto…" Said Sakura.  
"Naruto? *shock* The new student?!" Said Ino.  
"Yes, Ino… Who else do we know is named Naruto?" Said Sakura.  
"What happened?" Said Ino.  
"We don't know…" Said Sasuke.  
"Wait, why are you here Sasuke-kun? I didn't know Naruto and you were friends…" Said Ino.  
"If I didn't care I wouldn't be here.*glares*" Said Sasuke.  
"*O.O* Well, how is his condition?" Said Ino.  
"He lost a lot of blood. We don't know how bad his injuries are." Said Sakura.  
"Uzumaki Naruto?"  
"Yea! Right here!" Said Sasuke.  
"He made it but has one broken leg, two broken ribs, right hand fingers are broken, and dislocated arm."  
"What?! That is so terrible!" Said Sasuke.  
"From what we believe is that he was beaten up. He has lot of bruises around his body."  
"Gosh dammit! *grabs doctor's shirt* What time did Naruto come to the hospital?!"  
"About 3 hours ago."  
"*releases doctor* Damn, it's been 3 hours already." Said Sasuke.  
"That's terrible…" Said Ino.  
"*CRIES* It's my entire fault. I should have never told him to go get some sodas." Said Sakura.  
"Sakura, it's ok.*hugs Sakura* It's ok, Sakura." Said Ino.  
"Screw this!" Said Sasuke.

Morning finally came after a long stressful night. Sakura was passed out sleeping on the edge of Naruto's bed. There hasn't been a sound any other Naruto's breathing. Naruto finally opens his eyes lightly. 'Huh? Sakura? What are you doing? We have school today.' Naruto moves is left arm to gently put his hand on her face. 'Haha, good to see you're ok.' Naruto moved his hand up and down gently on Sakura's right cheek. 'So soft. Seems like you've been crying.' Sakura moves a little because she felt something touching her cheek.  
"Hu-huh? *opens eyes* Na-Naruto! *smiles* you're ok! *a tear drops*" Said Sakura.  
"Haha, ahh ahhh *moans in pain*" Said Naruto.  
"Don't move!*gently place hands on Naruto's* Don't move, haha*smiles*" Said Sakura. Naruto noticed a black figure behind Sakura.  
"Who is that?" Said Naruto.  
"Oh *turns around* That's Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.  
"*shock*What is he doing here?" Said Naruto.  
"He came to keep me company." Said Sakura.  
"Oh, I see… Why is he still here?" Said Naruto.  
"Naruto… It doesn't matter. Get some rest please. You will heal faster." Said Sakura.  
"Ah… WAIT! Where is Kiba?! AHhh! *puts hand the broken ribs* damn that hurts." Said Naruto.  
" I told you to take easy on yourself. Kiba, he is fine. He has a lot of broken bones as well." Said Sakura.  
"Ok, it's good that he is still alive." Said Naruto.  
"Why?" Said Sakura.  
"The guys who beat me up aren't just any people." Said Naruto.  
"What do you mean?" Said Sakura.  
"They aren't average people." Said Naruto.  
"Oh… Why did they beat you up?" Said Sakura.  
"Haha, I never knew Pein was the leader." Said Naruto.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Said Sakura.  
"One of Kiba's stupid friend. Neji I believe. He was being a smart alec when it all happened. *sigh* Then I jumped in to help. I told Neji to run away. Oh, sorry I threw our sodas at the bad guys. Haha *smiles*" Said Naruto. 'How can he still smile after being beaten up so bad?'  
"*shakes head* It doesn't matter about the soda. I should have never told you to go get them." Said Sakura.  
"I'm glad since I helped someone escaped." Said Naruto.  
"Neji ran off?" Said Sakura.  
"Yea, I told him to run; I guess he never came back. Haha." Said Naruto. 'Stop smiling, you're in so much pain, Naruto.'  
*knock knock*  
"Come in." Said Sakura.  
"Naruto… I'm sorry…" Said Neji.  
"Neji-san. What are you doing here?" Said Sakura.  
"I called the ambulance last night… I'm sorry, Naruto." Said Neji.  
"It's fine Neji, hehe*smiles*" Said Naruto. 'What a douche bag… After being beaten he still smiles…' Neji thought.  
"It's good to see that you're ok because I'm leaving." Neji leaves awkwardly.  
"That is surprising…" Said Sakura.  
"Why is that?" Said Naruto.  
"Neji-san never been that nice…" Said Sakura.  
"I'm bored…" Said Naruto.  
"*SHOCK RAGE*WHAT!? I'M HERE TO COMPANY YOU! HOW DARE YOU!?" Said Sakura.  
"You guys are so annoying because I can't sleep…*annoyed*" Said Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun…*blush*" Said Sakura.  
"*looks at Sakura's face reaction* Tskkk, what are you even doing here? *glares at Sasuke*" Said Naruto.  
"Quit being an idiot." Said Sasuke.  
"Idiot?!" Said Naruto.  
"You got your ass whooped." Said Sasuke.  
"Tsk, you don't even know what happened." Said Naruto.  
"It's obvious that you got beaten up." Said Sasuke.  
"Haaaa suuuuure I did.*crosses arms*" Said Naruto. 'Haha, that jackass.' Sasuke thought.  
"Sakura, I'm going to go to school." Said Sasuke.  
"Oh ok…" Said Sakura.  
"Are you coming as well, because this idiot seems fine." Said Sasuke.  
"Oh, I don't know.." Said Sakura.  
"Go to school Sakura. Don't miss a day because of me. *smiles*" Said Naruto.  
"Oh ok I guess I go then." Said Sakura.  
"Ok, lets go together Sakura." Said Sasuke.  
"Hai! *smiles at Sasuke*" Said Sakura.  
"*JEALOUS FACE* Tsk, you better go straight to school." Said Naruto.  
"Don't worry I will take good care of her you cripple orange." Said Sasuke.  
"WHAT?! I'm not an orange! Sakura I don't want you to go to school anymore. Stay here with me. *Crosses arms and eyes closed*" Naruto demanded.  
"What? You wanted me to go and now you don't? I'm just going to go with Sasuke-kun. I see you afterschool ok? Sasuke lets go. *grabs Sasuke arms and left the room*"  
"Wha-wait! Ugh, *-.-* whatever. I just sit here all day. *annoyed*" Said Naruto.

"Why didn't you stay?" Said Sasuke.  
"He didn't want me there…" Said Sakura.  
"*sigh* Well it's ok because it's just us now.*smirk*" Said Sasuke.  
"*blush* uh yea.. hah..hah.." Said Sakura.  
"Yea, because you're stilling holding on to my arm." Said Sasuke.  
"OH!*releases*" Said Sakura.  
"Haha, come on lets go get our stuff for school." Said Sasuke.  
Sasuke and Sakura went their own ways to their own houses. The things that Sasuke said to Sakura were ridiculous. After all she did dump him after he hit her once. To her that was an abusive relationship. It could have gotten worse than what is would be now. Sakura wanted to start a new love life. Then again she still had feelings for Sasuke. After all they were together for 2 years. Sakura needed to shake off such bad love. Naruto was somewhat different. He was active unlike Sasuke. Why is she even comparing them together? It was like hell and heaven compared together.

(At school)  
"Sakuraaa, this week has been craaaaazy, right? Hahaha." Said Ino.  
"Yes, it has been crazy. I don't know why." Said Sakura.  
"Oh, come on. We all know why." Said Ino.  
"We?" Said Sakura.  
"The whole school knows!" Said Ino.  
"Ugh, shut up already. I have so much on my mind. It's not easy." Said Sakura.  
"Yea… Why you still hanging out with Sasuke-kun?" Said Ino.  
"I don't. He just happened to be there. Plus he somewhat changed…" Said Sakura.  
"Tsk, he is still the same person." Said Ino.  
"How would you know? You didn't date him." Said Sakura.  
"So what?" Said Ino.  
"I know it's the past. Can we go to class already?" They both walked to their classes. 'Naruto…' He was always on Sakura's mind during school hours. After what they been through the first two days. 'I can't believe it! The first two days! Ugh, I don't want to rush like how Sasuke and I did!' Sakura felt like she was in a desert. It was long and exhausting. Finally, school was over for the day.

"Sakura." Said Sasuke.  
"Yes?" Said Sakura.  
"Lets go get something to eat." Said Sasuke.  
"Umm… I don't know… I didn't bring any money." Said Sakura.  
"It's ok I will pay." Said Sasuke. 'That's odd… He came to me out of the blue.'  
"No, it's fine. May be some other time Sasuke." Said Sakura.  
"Lets go to your favorite place." Sasuke just grabs onto Sakura's wrist and walked her off.  
"Sa-Sakura…? Sakura! SAKURA!" Ino screamed. "Dammit what is she doing with Sasuke-kun…"  
"What do you think?" Said Karin.  
"Karin!" Said Ino.  
"What bitch? Sasuke-kun isn't your business." Said Karin.  
"He was never yours, Karin." Said Ino.  
"Ha, *flips hair* he is mine right now. Why is my Sasuke-kun wasting his time with that little puny strawberry?" Said Karin.  
"Shut up, Karin!" Ino demanded.  
"Well, you know Sasuke-kun. He wouldn't waste time with people unless there is a reason." Said Karin.  
"It's none of your business!" Said Ino.  
"Ohh noo, I'm telling the truth. *sigh* why am I talking to a loser? Whatever, bye you bitch." Karin walked away.  
"UGH! THAT BITCH!" Ino screamed.

"Where the heck is she…? School been over for an hour now." Said Naruto. "It's so boring in the hospital…*stomach growls* Really?! I haven't eaten! Did the doctor forget about me!?*sigh* Whatever…"  
"Naruto." Said Hinata.  
"Hinata! I'm so glad to see you! I felt so lonely!" Naruto over flow with joy.  
"Haha, Naruto-kun I brought some oranges." Said Hinata.  
"Oh…Oranges…" Said Naruto.  
"Oh… Is there something wrong with it? I'm sorry; I can go get something else for you to eat." Said Hinata.  
"Oh no! You're fine I eat anything since I haven't eaten." Said Naruto. Hinata peels the oranges and feeds Naruto since he was crippled.

"Sasuke…Sasuke. Sasuke!" Said Sakura.  
"What?" Said Sasuke.  
"I have to go to the hospital." Said Sakura.  
"Why? I thought we were back together." Said Sasuke.  
"No we are not." Said Sakura.  
"I already made reservation." Said Sasuke.  
"What?! I never agreed to go!" Said Sakura.  
"Just come with me, then when we are done you can go to the hospital." Said Sasuke. 'I guess Naruto can hold up for an hour or two.' Sakura thought.  
"Fine… After that I'm leaving." Said Sakura. Sasuke jerks her wrist. The grip was tight the fact her wrist started to bruise up.

"Did you see that?" Said Shino.  
"Yea." Said Neji.  
"They are dating again." Said Shino.  
"I don't give a fuck." Said Neji.

"Yummy! Thanks, Hinata!" Said Naruto.  
"Haha, no problem, Naruto." Said Hinata.  
"Ummm… did you see Sakura afterschool today?" Said Naruto.  
"Oh yea, *puts finger on chin* Sasuke and Sakura were holding hands when I last saw them. I heard something about eating at a restaurant." Said Hinata.  
"WHAT?!*pissed* No wonder!" Said Naruto.  
"What's wrong?" Said Hinata.  
"Sakura was supposed to come to the hospital afterschool." Said Naruto.  
"Oh, she is a liar." Said Hinata.  
"How can she lie to me like that!?" Said Naruto.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto." Said Hinata.  
"Oh! How did you know I was in here?" Said Naruto.  
"Everyone at the school knows about Kiba and you." Said Hinata.  
"Wow…" Said Naruto.  
"Yes, rumors spread quickly at Konoha High." Said Hinata.  
"Have you checked up on Kiba?" Said Naruto.  
"Yes, he was sleeping when I went to see him." Said Hinata.  
"Oh, he must be in a lot of pain." Said Naruto.  
"Naruto, after you recover lets go eat somewhere better than just eating oranges ok?*smiles*" Said Hinata.  
"Oh.. Sure! Thanks Hinata! It will be my treat instead." Said Naruto.  
"Haha, no problem Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Sasuke our food hasn't even come yet." Said Sakura.  
"I know just be patient." Said Sasuke.  
"We've been waiting for an hour already." Said Sakura.  
"Just be patient, Sakura." Said Sasuke.  
"I am it's just taking so long." Said Sakura.  
"Well, anyways how is your family?" Said Sasuke. 'Really? He is asking about my family?'  
"They're fine, Sasuke." Sakura answered.  
"Mmm, hey our food is here." Said Sasuke.  
"Thanks Sasuke." Said Sakura.  
"You will thank me later.*smirk*" Said Sasuke. They both silently eat their food.  
"Thanks for the food. I really have to go Sasuke." Said Sakura. Sakura stands up and starts to walk towards the door.  
"Wait, let me go with you." Sasuke throws cash on the table.  
"Oh ok. Lets go then." Said Sakura. Sakura checks her phone. 'I still have time.' As Sasuke and Sakura was walking they stopped by for ice cream.  
"Sasuke, we don't have to get ice cream." Said Sakura.  
"I want some ice cream." Said Sasuke.  
"*sigh* Ok, hurry and get your ice cream." Said Sakura.  
"I would like chocolate." Said Sasuke. Sasuke orders his ice cream and sits down on the bench.  
"Sakura, sit with me." Said Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, I don't have time for this." Said Sakura.  
"What do you mean? It's just a minute or two." Said Sasuke.  
"*sigh* Alright just this once." Said Sakura.  
"Haha, you're still the same as ever." Said Sasuke.  
"Huh?*blush*" Said Sakura.  
"I remember you would always complain about little things like this." Said Sasuke.  
"I-I guess. I don't remember." Said Sakura.  
"You really don't remember?" Said Sasuke.  
"No." Said Sakura.  
"You would hold my ice cream for me. Then you would complain because I wouldn't lick it." Said Sasuke.  
"Now I remember." Said Sakura. 'That was in the past, Sakura. Don't let him get into your head'  
"It was chocolate, your favorite." Said Sasuke.  
"Huh?" Said Sakura. 'My favorite is obviously strawberry.' Sakura thought.  
"You want a lick?" Said Sasuke.  
"No…" Said Sakura. 'He hasn't licked the ice cream once! It's been 5 minutes already!'  
"You sure?" Said Sasuke.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Said Sakura. Sasuke finally started to lick his ice cream down to the end of the cone.

"Hahaha! Hinata! That's so funny." Said Naruto.  
"I don't know, I thought you just wanted to hear a joke." Said Hinata.  
"Best joke so far." Said Naruto.  
"Are you hungry?" Said Hinata.  
"Yes, but I manage." Said Naruto.  
"Really, Naruto. I can go get you something to eat." Said Hinata.  
"It's ok Hinata." Said Naruto. Naruto's stomach growls.  
"Haha, I'll go get something. I'll be back in 30 minutes Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.  
"Ok, thanks Hinata." Said Naruto.

"Sasuke, it shouldn't take you 15 minutes to eat one ice cream cone." Sakura said impatiently.  
"I like the taste." Sasuke lied.  
"Well, hurry up." Said Sakura.  
"Why are you such in a rush anyways?" Said Sasuke.  
"I'm supposed to meet Naruto afterschool but I… never mind." Said Sakura.  
"It's so late already. You should head home and finish your homework." Said Sasuke.  
"But… You're right but I can't go back on my words to Naruto. He is probably waiting for me." Said Sakura.  
"What if I can prove you wrong?" Said Sasuke.  
"What?" Said Sakura.  
"What I'm trying to say is that he is fine without you. Perhaps, he is happy without you there." Said Sasuke.  
"How would you know?" Said Sakura.  
"Naruto is a guy. Who is popular around school. I'm sure he has lots of girls that already visited.*smirk* Or maybe your least favorite person is there with him." Said Sasuke.  
"What are you trying to say, Sasuke?" Sakura fiercely asked.  
"Just go and see for yourself." Said Sasuke.  
"Whatever, just hurry up so we can leave. First let me go buy Naruto some dinner." Sakura said with her annoyed tone. They finally came across the hospital. Sakura brought some ramen because ramen is popular in Konoha. She was hoping that Naruto would like ramen. Sasuke and Sakura stopped at Naruto's door.  
'Why isn't she moving?'  
"Sa-Sakura, what are you doing? Go in." Said Sasuke. Sasuke wonder why Sakura just paused at Naruto's door. Sasuke took a peek through the window on the door. Sasuke smirks and chuckles. 'I see because Hinata is in there feeding Naruto ramen.'  
"Thanks, Hinata!*gulps* How did you know I love ramen?!" Said Naruto.  
"You're welcome. I didn't know that you liked ramen." Said Hinata.  
"Well, you do now! This was a great day! I thought no one was going to bring such delicious food! Most of all you're the only visitor who stayed with me for such a long time. Thanks, Hinata. I don't feel lonely anymore." Said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke could hear their conversation behind the door. They were laughing and talking as if they were couples. 'Sakura, how can you go in there? He's so happy with her. She was there for him. I wasn't even there for him when I told him I would.' A tear drop slowly descended down to her chin.  
"*opens door* Naruto! Hinata." Said Sasuke.  
"Oh, hey Sakura! Hi… Sasuke…" Said Naruto. 'Why is she crying?'  
"Sasuke-kun." Said Hinata.  
"Oh hey, Naruto and Hinata." Said Sakura. 'This is so awkward.' Sakura thought. She wipes her tear away.  
"Here, Naruto another bite.*smiles*" Said Hinata.  
"Oh! Thanks Hinata!*gulps*" Said Naruto. Hinata was purposely feeding Naruto to make Sakura jealous. Sure enough it was working because Sakura started to have an attitude.  
"Gosh, Naruto. Sat down all day letting Hinata feed you." Said Sakura.  
"You bet!*smiles* Hinata came here to hang out with me. She was here afterschool." Said Naruto.  
"Afterschool? Oh please, not like you wanted the company anyways." Said Sakura.  
"I'm happy that she came, unlike someone." Said Naruto. 'Ugh how dare he!?' Sakura thought.  
"I was busy ok!" Sakura harshly replied.  
"Yea, I wonder. Going on a date with the duck." Said Naruto.  
"It wasn't a date, baka. Sasuke-kun isn't a duck. He made reservation for our date." Said Sakura. 'Shit! I just said date!'  
"Ha! See! You just confirmed it was a date!*Naruto pointing at Sakura*" Said Naruto.  
"It doesn't concern you does it!?" Said Sakura.  
"You're right! Because you rather spend time with him than me! I don't need you anyways!" Said Naruto.  
"You know what?! Fine, then! I won't come see you anymore at the hospital!" Said Sakura.  
"It's fine because you forgot about me anyways!" Said Naruto. Sakura just stood in front of Naruto for a second and turned around and ran out the room. 'That baka! I tried my best! Why, Sakura?! Why you have to be so mean to him!?'  
"Well, that went rather nice." Said Sasuke.  
"Just leave me alone." Said Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun, you're sure?" Said Hinata.  
"Yes, thanks for everything.*smiles*" Said Naruto. 'What the hell? This warm feeling I'm getting when he smiles at me.'  
"That's fine, Hinata and I have to leave anyways." Said Sasuke.  
"Yes, see you tomorrow, Naruto." They said their goodbyes and left the room.

Sakura trips over on her own foot while running back home. She sobs with her hand over her mouth. 'I hate him! I hate him! Why should I ever like someone like him?! I will never love someone like him!' All the things they have done for each other the past two days were magical. What just happened? Sakura finally reached her designation. She goes to her room and throws herself on her bed. Sakura curls up into a ball. Sakura couldn't help but noticed that her lamp on her desk was on. There was a piece of paper folded into a heart. "To Sakura-chan my new love. (: " Sakura opened the note up and read it. 'This baka! How could he say this to me?! It's just too soon. I'm confused! I'm sorry Naruto! I don't know what to do anymore.' She kept reading the note. Before you know it she had a miniature waterfall come from both of her eyes. 'This baka!' She balled the note and threw it at her desk but it fell right next to her. She suddenly sat next to her bed. She kept on thinking what to do after a dramatic night. She kept on sobbing over the silly argument she had with Naruto. She looked at the curled up note. She sat there for a few moments.

*panting*  
'Na-Naruto… I'm sorry. This is how things have to be. I can't handle this anymore.'  
*panting*  
'Please forgive me, Naruto. Everything will be different from now on'  
*panting*

I hoped you like this chapter. Yes, someone told me about the 'blush' thing. Yes, I read over it and I got annoyed. -_- BUT! it wasn't the only word I saw. So good job for me (: TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9 : Truth

Chapter 9: Truth

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

It was chilly this midnight. You can hear the owls 'whoo-ing' from a far distance. Sakura needed to be realistic with her true feelings. Sakura and Sasuke had recently broken up but her heart stayed with Sasuke but her mind left with Naruto. It was either going back to hell or heaven. Sakura still paces herself to the hospital. She slowly runs out of breath. Each puff she would lose air. 'Dammit! I can make it! Naruto, wait for me!' Sakura placed her hand over her fast beating heart. She was already at the entrance of the hospital. Now it was time to make her way up. She grabs the side wall railings to have better balance. The determination of the little crush she had on Naruto is what she wanted to protect. She knows her true feelings now. She never felt this way for Sasuke. She was willing to give everything up for him. Sakura noticed that Naruto's lights were dim down. She didn't bother to open the door. Who would want to wake up someone they recently argued with? 'Gah! Stop crying Sakura! It's not the end of the world. You'll surprise him tomorrow morning.' Sakura waited patiently all night outside of Naruto's door. She passed out with even making a movement.  
"Are you ok?" Said the guy who gently pokes Sakura's shoulder.  
"Hu-huh?" Said Sakura.  
"Are you ok? You shouldn't be sleeping in the hall way."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The guy pity Sakura because she looked dreadful.  
"Hey, you can sleep on the sofa in the waiting room."  
"No, it's ok. I'm waiting for someone." Said Sakura.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, thank you." Sakura replied by keeping her posture.  
"Haha, suit yourself. I see you around I guess."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Sakura still squatted next to Naruto's room wondering if Naruto was thinking about her. 'Naruto wrote me a note. Is he still thinking about me?'

_Dear Sakura-chan,  
_

_ I have you in my mind 24/7. I know we just met but it's not crazy. I will fight any guy who hurts you. I want to protect someone that is precious to me. You're my new beginning of life. _

_ Love,_

_ Baka_

'That baka thinks he can get away with such words?' Sakura giggles to herself. After a long wait for morning the sun finally rises up. Sakura stands back on her feet and enters Naruto's room. She grabs the chair and pulls it next to Naruto's bed. Sakura hears Naruto's calm breathing. She patiently waits till Naruto wakes up. She held onto Naruto's hand. It was so warm. The warmth made her feel closer to Naruto. After the first laugh, touch, smile, butterfly, kiss, jealous, and argument moment together. Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto. 'This is silly. A silly love. I promise not to leave.'  
"Ugh.. my head hurts…"  
"Oh, Naruto you're up." Said Sakura.  
"Sakura? What are you doing here so early?" Said Naruto.  
"I wanted to wait for you baka." Said Sakura.  
"Ha… Really?" Said Naruto.  
"Yes, I wanted to be the first person you see this morning." Said Sakura.  
"Uh, are you ok?" Said Naruto.  
"Of course, baka! I made effort to come see you." Said Sakura.  
"Haha, it's cute. I never had a girl wait for me." Said Naruto.  
"Oh…" Sakura cheeks warms up.  
"Sakura…" Said Naruto.  
"Eh-yes?" Said Sakura.  
"There's something on your cheeks…" Said Naruto.  
"Ha-huh? You baka!" Sakura softly smacks Naruto on the cheek.  
"Hahaha, sorry. I just thought it was adorable for you to come so early in the morning." Said Naruto.  
"Naruto… it's 12pm you baka!" Said Sakura.  
"How am I supposed to know!?" Said Naruto.  
"It's fine. I'll go get something for you to eat." Sakura walks out of the room to get Naruto some food.

"Mom, I'm fine, really!" Said Kiba.  
"You're not! You can no longer hang out with that yellow boy!"  
"Mom, seriously. He's my friend!" Said Kiba.  
"He's nothing but trouble!"  
"Ugh, moooom. I'm still chilling with him." Said Kiba.  
"Kiba my baby. Get well ok? I have to go to work now. I see you later." Kiba's mom kisses him on the forehead.  
"UGH! Yuck mom!" Said Kiba. Sakura walks by Kiba's room but Kiba noticed her.  
"Oi! Pink lady!" Said Kiba. Sakura instantly stops and turns around and poked her head into Kiba's room.  
"What?" Said Sakura.  
"Are you going to Naruto's room?" Said Kiba.  
"Yes." Said Sakura.  
"What's that? Ramen?" Said Kiba.  
"It's not your concern." Said Sakura.  
"Well… Can you send Naruto a message for me?" Said Kiba.  
"Humph! Get off your ass and go by yourself!" Sakura runs away fast.  
"What the hell is your problem!?" Said Kiba. '*sigh* ugh, she still hates me after what I done to her.'

"You know Sasuke-kun. That pink bitch is just super annoying. Why do you have to be with her?" Said Karin.  
"I said give it time. It will be hilarious." Said Sasuke.  
"Well, yea it would be but she is annoying." Said Karin.  
"Stop it. You already know that I'm yours. You're the one in the first place who wanted me to pretend to like her again." Said Sasuke.  
"So what?! I just hate seeing you with her and all." Said Karin.  
"Come on babe. We are so close to getting revenge together." Said Sasuke.  
"Ha, good because that bitch left me for Ino." Said Karin.  
"Yea, that bitch left me too." Said Sasuke.  
"Aww I won't leave you Sasuke-kun." Said Karin.  
"Yea, you better not because I come back and hunt you." Said Sasuke.  
"Well, then. Lets go get something to eat." Said Karin.  
"Wait, because I haven't seen Sakura at school all day today." Said Sasuke.  
"Oh, if you think about it. She hasn't been at school. She's probably fucking with that Naruto guy." Said Karin.  
"She better not because it will be harder for me to get her." Said Sasuke.  
"I doubt it. Remember you told me what happened yesterday?" Said Karin.  
"Yea, I remember. It was hilarious." Said Sasuke.  
"Exactly, no need to worry about it." Karin kisses Sasuke on the lips and drags him down to the ground.

"Na…"  
"Hey, Sakura-chan! Look who stopped by today?" Said Naruto.  
"Hi, Sakura." Said Hinata.  
"Oh, hey." Said Sakura.  
"Hinata brought me some apples." Said Naruto.  
"Oh…" Said Sakura. Naruto noticed Sakura's doleful face.  
"Haha, but thanks Hinata. I'm going to eat what Sakura brought for me." Naruto smiles at Hinata and extended his arm towards Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan, may I have the ramen?" Said Naruto.  
"Ramen isn't healthy for you when you're trying to heal up." Said Hinata.  
"So, what? As long as it was Sakura's hard work to get it for me." Said Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't eat that. It would only slow down you down." Said Hinata.  
"Haha, it's worth it." Naruto starts to chow down on the ramen Sakura bought.  
"Thank you, Naruto." Said Sakura. 'Haha, sweet from a baka.'  
"No, thanks Sakura-chan! Haha." Said Naruto.  
"Well, I'm leaving." Hinata throws the apples on the floor and stomped her feet out of the room.  
"What's her problem?" Said Naruto.  
"I don't know." Said Sakura. Sakura starts to bend down to pick up the apples. Naruto couldn't oppose looking at Sakura's butt. Naruto chokes on his ramen. Sakura turns around to see Naruto's red face.  
"Na-Naruto… You're choking!" Said Sakura.  
"Ye-cough cough. Yea I'm fine, haha." Said Naruto.  
"Your face is so red." Sakura puts both of her hands on Naruto's cheeks.  
"Uh.. Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Said Naruto.  
"I'm just wondering how hot your cheeks are." Said Sakura.  
"Oh… Sakura…chan." Naruto moves his head forward slowly.  
"Um…yes?" Sakura closes her eyes and jutted out her lips.  
"I…"  
"Yes?" She still has the same pose.  
"I…"  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
"I need to pee…" Said Naruto.  
"What?!" Sakura couldn't resist but blush.  
"Hahaha! You should've seen your face, hahaha!" Said Naruto.  
"You're so mean. Next time you can go get your own food." Sakura crosses her arms and turns her head away. Naruto hugs her with his non-broken arm.  
"No matter what. I don't mind if you don't get me food. I just want you here next to me." Said Naruto.  
"Naruto…" Said Sakura.  
"Yea?" Said Naruto.  
"You're a baka!" Said Sakura.  
"Haha, yes of course. I'm your baka Sakura-chan." Naruto squeezes Sakura even harder.  
"Na-Naruto, you're squeezing me too hard.." Said Sakura.  
"Sorry, I feel like I haven't held you in forever." Said Naruto.  
"It's fine." Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto. They just hugged each other for a long time. It was warm. It wasn't too hot. It wasn't too cold. It was just right.

"Sakuraaaa, why weren't you in school today?" Said Ino.  
"I was busy." Said Sakura.  
"Please don't tell me it's because of Naruto…" Said Ino.  
"It was Ino." Said Sakura.  
"*sigh* I got your homework for you. I will drop by since I'm near the hospital." Said Ino.  
"That's fine. Just bring it in the room for me." Said Sakura.  
"Why can't you meet me at the entrance? It is easier for me you know." Said Ino.  
"I can't…" Said Sakura.  
"Why can't you?" Said Ino.  
"Naruto is holding my hand." Said Sakura.  
"Tell him to let you go for a moment." Said Ino.  
"I can't." Said Sakura.  
"Why? Because he has your leg wrapped with his legs?" Said Ino.  
"No! He's sleeping." Said Sakura.  
"Oh dear, fine. Whatever, I just come up there and drop it off." Said Ino.  
"Alright, I see you soon, Ino." Said Sakura.  
"Yea and *beep* WHAT THE HELL!? I WASN'T DONE TALKING!" Said Ino. Sakura ended their conversation on the phone because Naruto gave a sudden movement. She didn't want to ruin that for him since he was sleeping very silently.  
"Hey, bill board brow." Ino closes the door behind her.  
"Hey, Ino pig." Said Sakura.  
"Here's your homework for today." Said Ino.  
"Thanks, Ino." Said Sakura.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Said Ino.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Said Sakura.  
"You look so dreadful…" Said Ino.  
"I do?" Said Sakura.  
"Sakuraaaa, just come to my house since it's nearby. Just nap for a bit and come back to visit him." Said Ino.  
"No, I can't because I'm" Said Sakura but interrupted by Ino.  
"Holding Naruto's hand. Yes, I get it. You need rest too. Lets go." Ino grabs Sakura's hand and heads towards the door.  
"Ino… Ino. Ino!" Sakura jerks her hand back.  
"What? Lets go." Said Ino.  
"I forgot something." Said Sakura.  
"What now?" Said Ino. Sakura walks up to Naruto. She kisses him in the forehead. Then she whispers to his ears.  
"I'll be back, Naruto-kun." Sakura and Ino exited the building to Ino's house.  
"What was that all about?" Ino asked.  
"The truth is… I think I love Naruto." Said Sakura.  
"What?! It's only been a few days! You're crazy!" Said Ino.  
"I know…It was like love at first sight, Ino." Said Sakura.  
"Sakura…. You really need a nap!" Said Ino.  
"*sigh* Yes, I need one as well. Ino, I made up my mind. I'm going to stop being a coward and protect Naruto from now on." Said Sakura.  
"Sakura…" Said Ino.  
"Yes?" Said Sakura.  
"You baka!" Said Ino.  
"Hahaha, I love you, Ino." Said Sakura.

Short chapter. Busy lately and trying to think of good moments. When I have those good moments is when I'm away from my freakin laptop! Then I forget it later! ugh... Truth is I have a new idea for a new Naruto story but I don't want to write that story yet because I have to finish this one xU I guess I slowly progress this story and make other stories as well. (: thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10 : Tired

Chapter 10 : Tired

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

It's been two months and Naruto was finally back in school. He was still weak after a long rest at the hospital.

"Ahhh it feels so great to back on my feet!" Naruto streches his body.

"What can I possibly do with you?" Sakura sighs.

"What do you mean? I haven't felt this great since, forever!" Said Naruto.

"I guess... Just don't do anything stupid." Said Sakura. 'At least my feelings hasn't changed since the day we met.' Sakura thought.

"So... Lets go on a date like I promised two months ago." Said Naruto.

"You still remember that far back?" Sakura shocked by his words.

"I don't forget things that are important to me." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Said Sakura.

"Of course I am! It's finally the time for me to shine again." Said Naruto.

"Yes, you're right. Hahaha." Said Sakura.

"What?! I meant to say that I've been a star!" Naruto clenches his fist.

"Haha, lets go get something to eat as our dinner." Said Sakura.

"Alright." Said Naruto. They enter the more crowded area of town. It was getting rather stuffy to move.

"Are you not hot?" Said Naruto.

"I can manage." Said Sakura. Naruto can tell she was annoyed.

"Hahaha, come on!" Naruto grabs Sakura's hand started to squeeze through the crowd.

"Where you want to go?" Said Naruto.

"Anywhere is fine." Said Sakura.

"There has to be a place you want to be... Oh! How about the ramen resturant?!" Said Naruto.

"Of course you would choose that place!" Said Sakura.

"Yea! Lets go! I haven't seen the old man for awhile also." Said Naruto. As time pass by they ate their ramen at the shop. They went for a walk afterwards.

"Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Yea?" Said Naruto.

"It's been two months since we've know each other." Said Sakura.

"That's true." Said Naruto.

"So..." Said Sakura.

"You've been seeing me at the hospital everyday as well..." Said Naruto.

"Yes..." Said Sakura.

"Thanks." Naruto grins.

"No need to thank me, haha." Sakura waving both of her hands.

"No, really. I would feel completely lonely." Said Naruto.

"You're not... You will always have me. Like how I was there everyday for you at the hospital. Even if I'm not with you at the moment. Just call me when your lonely. I'll come to you." Said Sakura.

"Sakura..." Said Naruto.

"Yes?" Said Sakura.

"Did you hit your head as hard as I did?" Said Naruto.

"Huh? No." Said Sakura.

"Hahaha! It's nothing." Said Naruto. Sakura stops herself from taking another step.

"Don't you feel the same way?" Said Sakura.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You were always there for me. Even when you're not with me. I always think about you. You're the only person I want in my mind." Said Naruto. Naruto walks to Sakura and places his hand on Sakura's chin.

"Sakura... I'm tired of waiting. Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto smiled.

"I... 'Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend!? I'm dreaming!' I..." Said Sakura.

"Hahaha, It's ok if you don't answer. I already know my answer." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, I would love to be your girlfriend." Said Sakura.

"...Whaaa... Yay! Sakura's my girlfriend!" Naruto picks her up and swings her around.

"Na-Naruto! Stop! There is people looking at us!" Said Sakura.

"I'm so happy!" Said Naruto.

"I think he proposed to her." A whisper from the crowd.

"Or maybe she's pregnant."

"You idiots! Why would they do such things like that here!" Whispers to the two.

Naruto and Sakura are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. After a long two months they finally made it official.

[At school]

"Oi! Naruto! I heard Sakura and you are dating!" Said Kiba.

"Yes... How did you know?" Said Naruto.

"It's all over the school!" Kiba points at a posters on the school wall with Naruto and Sakura gazing into each other eyes.

"What the hell?!" Said Naruto.

"Come on, you dog. I honestly need some tips from you!" Said Kiba.

"Who the hell made those?!" Said Naruto.

"Who cares! Hahaha! This is great! The biggest gossip of school year!" Said Kiba.

"I don't care! I want to know who did it!" Said Naruto.

"Can you just chill? It's just posters." Said Kiba.

"I can see that! It's my girlfriend! I don't want her to be expose!" Said Naruto.

"Ahhhh, I see. Someone is clingy or too over protective. Hahaha! It's not like they showed her cleavage. Which woudl have been great!" Said Kiba.

"Shut up! It's a privacy matter!" Said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter. Sakura is one of the popular girls. Everyone knows her and you just bumped your rank up, Naruto." Said Kiba.

"My rank? I don't give a fuck about ranks!" Said Naruto.

"That's so important though!" Said Kiba.

"Wait! I thought you weren't getting out of the hospital for another week?" Said Naruto.

"Ahhhh, I managed to sneak out. I'm sick of the hospital. How funny. You get it? I'm sick of it and sick people go to the hospital. Right? Right? Well anways... I mean look at me! I'm healthy as fuck." Said Kiba.

" **sigh** I guess..." Said Naruto.

"You doing anything afterschool?" Said Kiba.

"Yes." Said Naruto.

"Girlfriend?" Said Kiba.

"Yes." Said Naruto.

"Of course. Never mind!" Said Kiba.

"Why?" Said Naruto.

"The guys and I were going to go play laser tag." Said Kiba.

"What?!" Said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter anymore because you're hanging out with your girlfriend." Said Kiba.

"I can change that for sure! I want to go to laser tag!" Said Naruto.

"See you wouldn't have this problem if you didn't have a girlfriend!" Said Kiba.

"Damn, your right!" Said Naruto.

"Hahaha! Sucks to be you." Said Kiba.

"You're right! I don't need a girlfriend!" Said Naruto.

"You what?" Said Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura." Naruto scared to death.

"Hahaha! Busted!" Said Kiba.

"We're over." Said Sakura.

"Wa-wait! Sakura hold on!" Said Naruto.

"We're over for now." Said Sakura.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! We were rehearsing!" Said Naruto.

"Worst excuse!" Said Sakura.

"Baby! Wait! I'm sorry!" Said Naruto.

"Leave me alone!" Said Sakura.

"Noooo! Hold up! I love you!" Said Naruto.

"Yo-you what?" Said Sakura.

"I-I mean... I don't want to lose you!" Naruto hugs Sakura tightly.

"Naruto... You what?" Said Sakura.

"No... Please tell me you didn't hear those words. I'm not ready to say it. It's not sincere yet." Said Naruto.

"You just said it." Said Sakura.

"It wasn't sincere. When I say those words again. I want to know for a fact that I do." Said Naruto. Sakura wraps her arms Naruto's back.

"It's ok. You're right. Why say such silly words so early." Said Sakura.

"Haha, that's why I like my girlfriend a lot." Said Naruto.

"Haha, I like you too, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Woo hoo! Look at those couples! They're confessing their love!" random person.

"Get a room!"

"That's a good example how babies are made! Hahaha!" Naruto and Sakura releases each together.

"Uhhh, haha. Come on I'll walk you home." Said Naruto.

"Yes, haha." Said Sakura. 'That was embarrasing...ugh' She smacks her forehead.

I haven't written anything for this story. I been so into my _Twisted Love_ story. I'm so sorry who ever follows this story! Sorry, this is a short chapter. **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	11. Chapter 11 : I love you

Chapter 11 : I love you

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Something isn't right." Naruto hands Sakura a colorful lollipop.

"What do you mean? It feels just right to me." Sakura unwraps the lollipop's wrapper.

"I don't know. Ahhh!" Naruto sat down on the bench thrusting his hair.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I mean come on. I have you, hehe." Naruto pulls Sakura next to him and hugs her tightly.

"Calm down! We're in public location right now!" Sakura knocks Naruto on the head with her large forehead.

"Ouch... Hehe, I'm so glad that you're finally mine." Naruto smiled and picked up the wrapper that fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to litter." Sakura took the wrapper from Naruto's hand.

"What are you doing?" Naruto questioned Sakura's mischievous action.

"I'm making a little origami." Sakura pecks Naruto on the cheek.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto's cheeks tints red and looked away.

"What? Just wait till I finish. I'm making it for you." Sakura continued to make her origami out of the lollipop wrapper.

"Hey, I got a job at the fair. I'm working every weekend." Naruto explained.

"How come? I thought you wanted to spend more time together?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I want to take you out. I need money to be able to take you out." Naruto defended his statement.

"Errr, still. I don't need you to make money for us to hang out." Sakura face the opposite that Naruto was sitting.

"Hahaha, I need money. How can I treat you with yummy food?" Naruto puts his chin over Sakura's right shoulder.

"I don't want to get fatter." Sakura leans forward to force Naruto off of her.

"Haha, this position is fine." Naruto kisses Sakura's middle back.

"Na-Naruto! Th-That tickles! Hahaha!" Sakura holds onto the bench rails.

"Hahaha! I found your tickle spot!" Naruto continues to tickle Sakura's sides.

[Kiba]

"Shino! You're playing the game wrong!" Kiba shouts throwing cards down at the table.

"I'm not sorry the fact I know how to play." Shino utters.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating. I always lose!" Kiba rubs his faces then picks up the cards.

"I thought Naruto was meeting us today?" Shino asked.

"Neh, he's with his girlfriend. It's kinda annoying that he's always with her." Kiba exclaimed.

"Really? You would be the same as well." Shino argued.

"Shut up! I just haven't found the right girl." Kiba said.

"No, you have no game..." Shino said.

"What?! Shut up Shino! I do too! I came so close of sleeping with this Karin girl!" Kiba placed one foot on the table they were playing cards on.

"Karin? Your friend?" Shino asked.

"Uhh... SHUT UP! I didn't say anything!" Kiba covers his mouth with his hands.

"I can't help the fact it's a fact." Shino pushing his shades up.

"Ugh! Shut up! Let me ca-. What the hell?!" Kiba turns around to see who threw a can at his back head.

It was the other gang. It was Taka. The rival Taka and Hebi hated each other. Kiba didn't understand the meaning of this.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked angrily throwing his cards down.

"What do you think?" Shikamaru stated puffing his cigarette.

"You can leave us alone." Shino replied while standing.

"Why? It's fun beating the little pups up." Lee stated by clenching his fists.

"Hahaha! If you think about it. Kiba, the ugly puppy, got clobber by big dogs." Sasuke reached into his pocket to grab his pocket knife.

"What the hell?! You're going a little too far, Sasuke!" Kiba backs away and bumps into Shino.

"This guy is crazy." Shino whispered to Kiba's ears.

"We need to fight back or we'll be known as wimps." Kiba whispered back to Shino.

"What are you guys chatting about huh?! Hahaha!" The evil laugh Sasuke voiced out scared Kiba and Shino.

"Sasuke, lets go ahead and begin." Shikamaru insisted.

"Don't mind if I do." Sasuke glares at Kiba and Shino and walked towards them.

[Karin]

The sun was starting to lose light. Unnatural lights started to light up on the streets. Within that street lived a Hyuuga mansion. Hinata and Karin was on Hinata's bed studying.

"I'm absolutely tired." Karin complained.

"Just bare with it." Hinata continue to study her notes.

"How can you study so much? It's so boring." Karin complained again.

"Karin, shut up! I'm trying to study." Hinata looks at Karin in the eyes.

" **sigh** Whatever you say your majesty." Karin turned around laying on her back.

"I wonder when the guys went..." Hinata asked.

"Sasuke-kun mentioned something about dogs." Karin replied.

"Hmmm, that's a little interesting." Hinata gets up and threw her notes at her desk.

"Are you ok?" Karin asked concernedly.

"Yea, I'm fine." Hinata was leaned forward looking down at her feet.

"If you say so." Karin replied.

'The guys don't have to do it... Do they?' Hinata asked herself in her mind.

[Naruto and Sakura]

The two lovely couples walked down the bright street lights. When you looked up you can't even see a star shine. Naruto looks up and takes a deep breath.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Oh! Haha, yes of course I'm fine Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"We are almost to my house..." Sakura said.

"Yea..." Naruto replied.

"...Do you want to come in?" Sakura asked nervously by closing her eyes.

"..." Naruto didn't reply back.

"... Haha, I understand if it's too soon for you..." Sakura pretends her laugh.

"Mmm" Naruto replied.

"I mean I'm happy as long as you're here with me, Naruto." Sakura replied.

"..." No reply from Naruto again.

Naruto slowly comes to a stop. Naruto bends his head down.

"Are you ok?" Sakura's eyes widen.

"Sakura... I'm sorry..." Naruto said gently.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think this will work out..." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I'm still in love with the same girl..." Naruto looked straight.

"Wha... What?" Sakura asked.

"I... I should have told you..." Said Naruto.

"You're... You're a jerk!" Sakura punches Naruto's shoulder.

"Look I know I should have told you sooner." Naruto hugs Sakura.

"Get off of me!" Sakura pushes Naruto off.

"Please, forgive me." Naruto begged.

"No! You deceived me the whole time!" Sakura screamed.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry! Please don't stop loving me after all this. Please, I beg of you." Naruto hugged Sakura and held her tighter.

"Just let me go." The tears Sakura couldn't with stand.

"I'm sorry... I'm never letting you go. I will hang on to you forever no matter fate choses." Naruto said.

"Then why not be together now?" Sakura asked.

"We are together right now, right?" Naruto pulled Sakura away so he could see her teary face.

"What's wrong then?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that I want you to myself forever." Naruto said.

"I want you too." Sakura said.

"Well, I gotta go. You can find your back home from here." Naruto smiled.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going somewhere. Don't worry because I will be back." Said Naruto.

"Ok, I will wait for you." Sakura said.

Naruto started to walk of slowly by walking backwards. Naruto waves at Sakura blissfully. Then he turned around and started off slow to a faster pace. Before you know it he was running. Sakura was looking from a distant and noticed he was starting to disappear. Her tears started up again. Naruto suddenly stops. His breathing was uncontrollable. He turned around and can still see Sakura. She looked so little. Sakura noticed Naruto stopped.

"Sa... Sakura!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Naruto..." Sakura tears up more.

"Sakura!" Naruto waves his arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura waves back.

"Sakura! I... love... you... " Naruto started to tear up as well.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed back.

"Sakura! I LOVE YOU! You're the same girl I'm still in love with." Naruto screamed as loud as he could. Before you know it he was crying where Sakura was no longer in sight.

"Naruto!"

They both waved good bye and left the scene.

As Naruto was walking he checked his phone. Then he tried calling Kiba. As the time was passing by Naruto started to run as fast as he could.

[Kiba and Shino]

"How you like that!?" Shikamaru lands another punch on Kiba's face.

"That's nothing... Psft!" Kiba spits blood at Shino's face.

"You fucking asshole!" Shikamaru punches Kiba even harder.

"Hahaha! The other guy is good as dead." Sasuke laughed evilly.

"Wow he is beaten up dead." Lee throws his cigarette on Shino.

"Now where is that other chump!?" Sasuke screamed at Shikamaru.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Naruto high kicks Shikamaru off Kiba.

"Speak of the devil." Sasuke grins.

"You fucking bastard!" Shikamaru got up and wiped his blood off his busted lips.

"What!? You can't take on a guy like me?!" Naruto throws a punch and knocks Shikamaru down. Naruto continue to land punches then suddenly stops.

**BANG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Next day...]

"Sakura! Can you open the door?!" Sakura's mom screamed.

"Yes mother!" Sakura walks to the door and opens it.

"Hello, are you the Harunos'?" The cop asked.

"Yes..." Sakura replied.

"There was an incident around 9 pm last night. There was 6 guys involved. One of the guy had a phone with your name and address. So we are assuming your related to him somehow. Three of the guys died last night."

"Yes sir and who was the guy?" Sakura started to tear up.

"We aren't sure what his name was so we decided to come here and asked the name of the these dead guys. Here is a picture of him." The cop hands Sakura the phone.

"..." Sakura drops down to her knees. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She cried out loud.

The cop placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Ma'am may I have his name?"

Sakura continued to cry out loud.

"What's wrong!?" Sakura's mother came into the picture.

Sakura's mother took the phone away from Sakura's hand. It was a picture of Naruto and Sakura holding the lollipop wrapper origami flower. Sakura's mom looks at Sakura and wonder.

"Sakura, who is this boy?" Sakura's mom asked.

Sakura continued to cry out loud.

"Ma'am do you know this boy?" The cop asked.

"No sir." Sakura's mom replied.

A week later after Sakura attended Naruto's funeral. She looked weak, pale, and dreadful. When she finally reached home. She looked through Naruto's phone. Then she noticed a note that said 'For my blossom'. Sakura opened the note and read it.

_Dear my Cherry Blossom,_

_There is no word that can describe you. I will meet you in my next life. This time we will be together and grow old together. Our love is on going forever. There is nothing that will stop us. I don't need pictures for memories. I just need to be there and experienced that moment with you. I will still even think about you when we are not together. _

_I love you. _

_Love, Naruto Uzumaki_

Sakura smiled...

**THE END!** Not the best but I had to end this. This story is going no where if you know what I mean. xD sorry.


End file.
